Surprise à Rome (L'Étreinte VII)
by Yoshie751
Summary: Quand elle m'a dit oui, c'était comme si le sol s'était ouvert et que nous étions dans les Champs Elysées. La beauté qui nous entourait, les arbres avec leurs couleurs étonnantes, les fleurs sauvages, et les oiseaux chantants, étaient tous notre public captivé. Nous nous embrassâmes devant notre public quelques instants...
1. Surprise à Rome

Traduction terminée, sauf les avertissements.

* * *

 **SURPRISES IN ROME**

 _L'Étreinte - Épisode VII_

By CJ Wells

CJWells_2000 

© 2000

 **Disclaimers:** Xena, Gabrielle, Palaemon, Toris, Lyceus, Ephiny, Solari, Argo, and our favorite Psycho Barbie belong to those rather fortunate individuals affectionately known as The Powers That Be at Studios USA, Ren Pics and whatnots. The only thing I'm gaining from them here is the personal satisfaction of toying with the characters in my own image. In addition to the aforementioned real Roman guys of my preceding stories, Publius Vergilius Maro (70-19 B.C.), Quintus Horatius Faccus (65-8 B.C.) and Titus Livius (59 B.C. ņ17 A.D.) were real Roman guys. All of the other Roman guys named and all of the other characters named are mine.

 **Series Credit:** This is part of the continuing Embrace/Freedom Conqueror Series. Please read all of the preceding stories, beginning with The Embrace  & Freedom, or you'll be totally lost. I've taken some liberties in time authenticity with regard to the presence of some of the ancient Roman structures mentioned in this story, but that's why this is called fiction. Also, being that I am an advocatus e lexus, I just had to throw in some Latin now that our favorite Heroines are hanging in the Roman hood. However, every Latin statement will be duly translated and I promise that it won't go on ad nauseam. Also, there is mention of Mithraism in this story. Mithraism was an ancient Roman religious cult that some believe to be the precursor to the more contemporary Zoroastrianism, although that is debatable. In any event, I will utilize some of the central beliefs of both Mithraism and Zoroastrianism here, but in a dignified and tasteful manner.

 **Character Warning:** The Xena the Conqueror and Gabrielle of Poteidaia of this story are not exactly like their television counterparts, but that should be obvious by now.

 **Women on the Verge of Gettin' Hitched Warning:** E-hem..

 **Vulgarity in Verse Warning:** Timmy!

 **Violence Warning:** You know if Psycho Barbie's involved, there's gonna be some.

To my beta readers Inga, Sue, Mary & Jean, thank you!

Comments and Feedback: Thank you kindly.

* * *

 **I. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

Je voulais demander à Gabrielle d'être mon épouse depuis je ne sais combien temps, mais quand elle avait menacé de me quitter pour retourner à Corinthe sauver ce pervers qui me l'avait vendue, je savais à cet instant-là que j'étais enfin prête à lui faire ma demande. Gabrielle m'avait tenu tête, m'avait insulté et projeté de défier mon autorité... et je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'aimer davantage.

Alors, dans la forêt épaisse d'Albion, souffrant de douleurs cuisantes provenant de deux blessures infligées par mon plus grand ennemi de cette île, Niall de Calleva, j'étais là, à genou, à lui demander de me faire le plus grand cadeau, que les dieux pouvaient me faire en acceptant d'être ma conjointe.

Quand elle m'a dit oui, c'était comme si le sol s'était ouvert et que nous étions dans les Champs Elysées. La beauté qui nous entourait, les arbres avec leurs couleurs étonnantes, les fleurs sauvages, et les oiseaux chantants, étaient notre public captivé. Nous nous embrassâmes devant notre public quelques instants, avant de repartir vers notre petit camp, le long d'une rivière que les clans d'ici appelaient le ruisseau sacré. Nous nous assîmes sur un grand rondin de bois, pendant quelques instants en regardant le courant d'eau. Nous étions silencieuses, mais heureuses. Gabrielle m'avait apporté un tel bonheur au cours de ces dernières années. Même dans la souffrance de mon amour quand elle était ma concubine, il y avait ce courant de bonheur, il régnait une euphorie quand elle était près de moi, quand je la regardais, quand j'écoutais sa voix et quand je lui donnais du plaisir sexuel.

Je passais mon bras autour de Gabrielle, plus timidement que je ne voulais l'admettre, car nous regardions toutes les deux l'eau couler et le saut occasionnel d'un poisson.

— Je pense qu'ils me narguent pour que je les attrape, Gabrielle, dis-je, en rompant enfin le silence paisible.

— Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu une canne à pêche dans ta sacoche de selle, Xena, dit Gabrielle.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondis-je en commençant à enlever mes chaussures.

Quand j'entrais dans le fleuve, Gabrielle me saisit le bras.

— Xena, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Attraper notre dîner, très chère, répondis-je.

Gabrielle fut émerveillée quand j'attrapais deux énormes perches et cinq carpes.

— Il est trop tard dans la saison pour le saumon, dis-je en tendant une partie de mes prises à une Gabrielle étonnée. Le dernier a dû passer il y a probablement environ une semaine ou plus. C'est dommage, vraiment. J'adore le saumon.

— Par tous les dieux, tu es incroyable, Xena, dit Gabrielle en étalant soigneusement mes prises sur le rondin de bois. Comment as-tu fais ça ?

L'eau froide était mordant, mais je m'en fichais. J'adorais me vanter devant ma Gabrielle.

— J'ai beaucoup de compétences, répondis-je simplement.

Gabrielle s'éclipsa précipitamment quand je me mis à nettoyer et vider les deux perches. Je supposais qu'elle ne voulait pas être écœurée par la vue de leurs têtes coupées et de leurs entrailles ensanglantées. J'enveloppais soigneusement les petites carpes dans d'épais parchemins. L'air froid les garderait au frais tout au long de la nuit et serviraient de repas au petit matin.

Alors que je préparais les perches pour les cuire, Gabrielle installait pour nous une aire de repas, juste à côté de la petite tente que j'avais montée plus tôt. Elle avait fait un feu de camp et mit à chauffer de l'eau, pour le cidre chaud qui accompagnerait notre dîner. Nous avions mangé le poisson, le pain et les pommes, dans un silence paisible, quand le char d'Apollon montait dans le ciel pour capturer le soleil. Je pensais en mangeant à la chance que j'avais d'être une femme qui avait Gabrielle comme maître de son âme et de son être. Elle s'engageait volontiers, corps et âmes, et malgré toute notre histoire commune, je ne pensais pas avoir été plus heureuse.

Une fois que nous étions complètement rassasiées, nous nous retirâmes dans notre petit abri pour la soirée. Gabrielle insista pour changer mes bandages avant de nous coucher. Toujours aussi tendre, elle retira mes pansements ensanglantés que le guérisseur de mon bateau avait posés sur mes plaies et les remplaçait par des propres et frais. J'étais certaine que la vue devait plus lui retourner l'estomac que de préparer le poisson, mais ma Gabrielle était résolue à me soigner et à prévenir toute infection. Alors qu'elle s'occupait de moi, je réfléchissais à l'idée que Gabrielle pourrait avoir un avenir comme guérisseur, bien que je la préférais dans le rôle de ma petite barde spéciale. L'air de la nuit était froid, alors Gabrielle récupéra toutes les couvertures dans les deux sacoches pour faire notre lit, nous nous blottîmes en-dessous entièrement habillés.

Bien sûr, nos vêtements furent retirés dès l'instant où la chaleur de notre corps et de notre passion le justifièrent.

Pour moi, faire l'amour cette nuit-là, était le symbole de notre amour et de notre union. Quand je commençais mes approches sensuelles, j'espérais que Gabrielle ressentirait la signification de cette intimité. Je pensais qu'elle l'avait compris quand je la pris dans mes bras et couvrait son visage de baisers.

— Je t'aime, chuchotais-je dans son oreille en m'activant.

Nous étions couchées sur le côté, mais je voulais aussitôt sentir son corps couvrir le mien.

— Mais Xena, murmura-t-elle en posant sa silhouette sur moi, mon poids ne va-t-il pas aggraver tes blessures ?

— Pas du tout, répondis-je.

Je savais que je ne remarquerais même pas la gêne tant que la merveilleusement peau douce de Gabrielle serait serrée contre moi. Positionnée fermement là où je la voulais, je lui administrais de délicats baisers sur la joue et le cou tandis que que je passais mes mains sur son joli dos, sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et sur ses fesses tendres et sexy. Mes massages semblaient avoir réveillé son désir, car elle apportait ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser profondément passionné tandis que ses petits doigts coiffaient mes cheveux. Je soupirais à ses merveilleux contacts. Cependant, du fond de mon esprit, je me souvenais du sexe avec elle avant sa liberté. J'avais apprécié à chaque fois. Je me rendais compte que beaucoup de cette allégresse était due à l'amour fervent et inflexible que je ressentais pour elle. Et que durant toutes ces années, je m'étais refusé le plaisir sensuel de ses caresses. Plus important encore, je savais que je lui refusais tout ce plaisir. Pourtant, elle était là, une fois de plus, à m'amener au plaisir car je voulais pouvoir effacer ces mauvais moments pour les remplacer par cette passion débordante d'allégresses. Pour compenser ce que j'avais refusé à Gabrielle, j'étais résolue à lui donner toute ma passion brute, et dévouée.

Nous échangions un magnifique baiser pendant un long instant avant que Gabrielle n'ouvre ses jambes et n'enserre ma cuisse indemne. J'attrapai fermement ses fesses à ce moment-là et je la serrai plus fort contre moi. Alors que je lui pétrissais le derrière, je la retenais tendrement contre moi dans une étreinte, nous nous lançâmes dans une délicieuse _tribade (1)_. Il faisait peut-être froid cette nuit-là à l'extérieur de notre petit abri, mais à l'intérieur, il faisait aussi chaud qu'un désert. Couvertes de plusieurs couches de couvertures, nos narines étaient envahies par l'arôme de nos corps chauds et plein de désir, et de nos sexes saturés. Par tous les Dieux, elle sentait si bon ! Nos cris de jouissance avaient probablement dû retirer l'envie à toutes les créatures curieuses de venir explorer notre camp et les restes de notre dîner ou voler nos carpes enveloppées.

Malgré le fait que nous dormions sur le sol froid dans une petite tente, je ne pensais pas pouvoir me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais eu un sommeil si paisible et agréable.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec la sensation de doux doigts caressant mon visage, et j'ouvris les yeux sur la vision des beaux yeux couleur jade de Gabrielle qui me regardaient.

— Bien dormi, mon amour ? lui demandais-je dans un murmure.

— Comme un bébé, fut sa réponse.

— Bien, lui dis-je. Moi aussi.

Gabrielle repoussa légèrement ma frange.

— Xena, maintenant que nous allons bientôt nous unir, il y a quelque chose que je voulais connaître depuis très longtemps.

Mon cœur se mit à battre. Je frémissais toujours à ces moments où Gabrielle désirait avoir des réponses aux raisons de toutes les obscurités de mes actes, sur elle et sur les autres. Bien que je m'étais promise de ne jamais refuser de répondre aux questions difficiles, concernant ces moments précis, je ne voulais honnêtement pas affronter ces questions habituellement posées. Alors que je me préparais mentalement à une série de questions inquisitrices et d'introspections...

— Quel âge as-tu ?

Je relâchais un souffle que j'avais retenu.

— Quoi ?

— Quel âge as-tu, Xena ? répéta Gabrielle.

Je me mis à rire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Rien, grommelais-je en lui prenant le visage, puis caressais avec amour sa joue avec le revers de mes doigts. Je m'attendais à une question plus... difficile.

— Oh, répondit-elle. Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? lui demandais-je, puis je me souvins. Oui, mon âge. J'ai trente-deux ans.

— Trente-deux, dit-elle. Je sais que tu connais mon âge, Xena.

— Oui, tu as vingt-cinq ans, répondis-je. Tu auras vingt-six le mois suivant. J'aurai trente-trois qui suit.

— Je ne suis pas surprise que tu connaisses ma date de naissance, Xena, dit-elle en souriant.

Je savais ce que Gabrielle voulait me dire avec ce sourire. J'avais appris la date de son anniversaire à peine six mois après son entrée à mon service. Gabrielle n'était pas du genre à en faire une grosse histoire, mais d'une certaine façon je soupçonnais qu'un de mes employés du palais, Demitrius en l'occurrence, d'avoir appris la date et d'avoir organisé avec d'autres une fête spéciale pour célébrer son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Je les avais trouvé dans la cuisine du palais. Presque la moitié de mes employés non-militaires, rémunérés ou non, se trouvaient debout autour d'une Gabrielle abasourdie, lui présentant des petits paniers de nourriture et des gages d'affection. J'avais ordonné au groupe de se disperser immédiatement et ordonné à Gabrielle de se retirer dans sa chambre. Cependant, je lui avais permis d'emmener ses cadeaux avec elle. Elle en avait tellement que ma femme de chambre Mia avait dû l'aider.

Je me souviens d'être retournée dans ma propre chambre et d'avoir broyé du noir pendant un long moment. J'étais déjà profondément amoureuse d'elle, mais je n'osais pas le montrer, ni à elle ni à quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais aussi lui offrir un cadeau, mais j'étais terrifié qu'elle découvre mes véritables sentiments pour elle, et pensant qu'elle me détestait déjà, je ne voulais pas lui donner ce pouvoir supplémentaire sur moi. J'avais donc décidé que mon cadeau serait qu'elle serait dispensée de mon entretien le jour de son anniversaire. Ainsi, je n'avais pas convoqué Gabrielle pour son service pour cet anniversaire ni pour les trois suivants.

Cependant, le jour où elle avait eu vingt-cinq ans, je m'étais réveillée avec elle à l'esprit, après avoir rêvé de l'avoir tenue dans mes bras toute la nuit. Elle avait dormi dans mon lit avec moi la veille, alors, quand je m'étais réveillée, j'avais soulevé la tête machinalement pour chercher sa silhouette endormie. Elle avait continué à occuper mes pensées toute la journée, alors que j'avais remarqué que les serviteurs du palais l'avaient comblée de gage d'adoration, pendant que j'étais en train de m'angoisser sur le fait que je me refusais à participer à ces festivités. Je m'étais mise à boire vers midi, et j'avais bu jusqu'en début de soirée, j'étais complètement ivre et la désirais tellement. Je n'avais toujours pas convoqué Gabrielle pour le service. Au lieu de cela, j'avais attendu, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre, qu'elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Malheureusement, j'étais tellement ivre que je ne me souvenais pas grand-chose et de ce qui s'était passé après. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir blessée, car je me souvenais de son expression le lendemain matin, pendant que je soignais ma gueule de bois embarrassante. Son comportement n'indiquait pas qu'elle avait subi un traumatisme de mes mains. Pourtant, cela remontait à près d'un an, et je n'avais toujours pas demandais à Gabrielle ce qui s'était exactement passé cette nuit-là. Peut-être était-il temps de le lui demander.

— Gabrielle, commençais-je, te rappelles-tu de ton dernier anniversaire ?

— Oui, Xena, me répondit-elle. Et toi, te rappelles-tu de mon dernier anniversaire ?

Elle souriait toujours. C'était bon signe.

— Eh bien... pas vraiment, avouais-je. J'étais un peu ivre ce jour-là.

— Oui, tu l'étais, Xena.

— Je me souviens d'avoir fait irruption dans ta chambre, une fois que tu t'es préparée pour la nuit, Gabrielle, dis-je. Mais, je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé après, j'ai honte de l'admettre.

Je passais mes doigts à travers ses adorables cheveux.

— Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal, Gabrielle ?

Gabrielle embrassa légèrement mes lèvres.

— Non, chérie, tu ne m'as pas fait du mal, me répondit-elle. Tu veux savoir ce que tu m'as RÉELLEMENT fait ?

Je me sentais humiliée d'attendre sa réponse, et lui fit un signe de tête comme réponse.

— Tu as marché jusqu'à mon lit, puis tu m'as retiré la couverture, Xena, commença Gabrielle. Tu t'es assise sur le bord de mon lit. J'avais mis ma chemise de nuit, alors tu as glissé tes mains en-dessous et tu les as dirigées sur mes seins. Tu n'as pas dit un mot, mais tu respirais lourdement et je pouvais sentir le vin.

— Je suis désolée, Gabrielle, murmurais-je.

— Ne le sois pas, Xena, me répondit-elle. J'avais pensé à toi ce soir-là, alors j'étais déjà excitée. Tes caresses m'ont excitée encore plus. C'était incroyablement plaisant, continua-t-elle. Tu as baissé ma culotte et fait fonctionner ta langue magique sur moi, Xena. C'était incroyablement agréable aussi, un adorable cadeau d'anniversaire. Une fois que j'ai eu un orgasme, tu t'es écroulée au-dessus de moi, tu n'avais toujours rien dit. Tu ne m'avais jamais fait ça non plus. Par tous les Dieux, Xena, je voulais tellement entourer mes bras autour de toi, mais bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu es juste restée là sur moi pendant quelques instants.

— Vraiment ? demandais-je.

— Ouais, répondit-elle. Tu sais, je crois que tu t'étais endormie en fait. Tu ne bougeais plus jusqu'à ce que j'essaie de soulever ton poids de moi. Ensuite, tu m'as regardée, Xena. C'était bizarre. Nous nous sommes contemplées l'une l'autre dans les yeux. Les tiens étaient somnolent et injectés de sang, très chère.

Gabrielle gloussa.

— Je suis sûre qu'ils l'étaient, était-ce tout ce que je pouvais dire dans mon humiliation.

— Ensuite, tu as embrassé mes lèvres, Xena, continua-t-elle. Un baiser bref, mais pas fort. C'était en fait un bref baiser agréable, mais tristement court. Après ça, tu t'es soulevée de moi, puis tu as quitté ma chambre.

Gabrielle se déplaça pour s'allonger sur le dos à côté de moi. Nous contemplions le plafond de notre petit abri. Le soleil matinal était au-dessus de nous et mes yeux suivaient les ombres mouvantes des branches et des feuilles que le soleil avait créées sur notre toile de tente. La brise matinale soufflait sur la végétation au-dessus de notre tente. Après quelques instants de silence à réfléchir, Gabrielle tourna la tête vers moi.

— Tu sais, Xena, me dit-elle, tu ne m'as parlé à aucun moment, ce soir-là.

— Je suis sûre que c'est parce que je voulais éviter de dire quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard, admis-je.

— Oh, comme quoi ?

Je tournais la tête et la regardais dans ses yeux.

— Comme : 'je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même', ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Gabrielle saisit ma main dans la sienne et la serra quand je repris la contemplation captivée de l'ombre du feuillage.

-.-.-.-

Après notre repas du matin, nous nous mîmes à démonter notre camp, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les navires. Je ne voulais pas dire à Gabrielle que ma blessure sur le côté était plus douloureuse que la veille. J'appliquais un petit point de pression sur le côté de la plaie et serrais les dents pendant que nous chevauchions pour revenir en arrière. Aussitôt que les navires furent en vue, j'agitai une main pour signaler à mes troupes que nous étions de retour. J'espérais qu'au moins un de mes commandants était réveillé et vigilant pour nous accueillir.

Il était un peu avant midi quand nous arrivâmes enfin aux navires. Palaemon et Marius allèrent à notre rencontre. Ils avaient l'air bien reposés, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Palaemon aimait festoyer et s'adonner à la boisson, mais il gardait toujours le contrôle de lui-même. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu cet homme ivre. **_Likewise, Marius had never been one to indulge in the more sinister hedonisms of life_**. J'étais certaine, cependant, que Seumius était quelque part sur l'un des navires, évanoui et entouré de gobelets de vin vides et de prostituées nues des îles.

Avant de saluer les hommes, je demandais à Gabrielle de prendre les deux chevaux et de les mener aux écuries du navire. Aussitôt qu'elle était loin des oreilles, je m'adressais à eux.

— Palaemon, dis-je, j'ai besoin d'un guérisseur du navire maintenant.

— Je vais aller quérir notre meilleur, mon Seigneur, répondit-il avant de partir pour chercher un guérisseur.

Je me tournais vers Marius.

— Quelles sont nos pertes ? lui demandais-je.

— Pas trop mauvaise, Conquérante, me répondit-il. Moins de la moitié de vos centuries Corinthiennes. Moins de la moitié de mes hommes. Bien sûr, votre garde impériale n'a pas eu l'occasion de se battre, parce que c'était quasiment fini avant qu'ils n'interviennent, il se mit à rire en continuant, je ne sais pas pour les soldats gaéliques de Seumius. Il dort toujours. Dois-je le réveiller ?

Je souris.

— Je pense que ce serait le mieux pour lui, dis-je. Bien que je mérite un peu d'amusement ce matin.

Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les deux quand Palaemon et le guérisseur du navire le plus doué, un Celte appelé Aneurin, se rapprochèrent.

— J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles, Lady Conquérante, me dit Aneurin avant que je ne m'adresse à lui. Mon assistant Kyros et moi avons réussi à acheter une racine rare de gingembre à des Parisii. Cette substance devrait beaucoup mieux marcher que la racine jaune pour le mal de mer de votre jeune barde.

Ma réaction initiale avait été de le punir pour avoir pris la parole, mais j'étais si heureuse de savoir pour la racine du gingembre. L'idée que ma Gabrielle passe un autre jour à vomir misérablement me tracassais beaucoup, j'avais appris des années auparavant que cette herbe particulière faisait des merveilles sur tous sortes de mouvement.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, Aneurin, répondis-je. Mais la prochaine fois, ne parlez qu'après y avoir été invité, compris ?

— Oui, Lady Conquérante, répondit-il humblement.

— Bien, répliquais-je. Demandez à Kyros de préparer une potion pour que Gabrielle la prenne. J'ai besoin de vous pour soigner mes blessures.

Je montais à bord de mon navire de commandement avec Aneurin. Marius vint avec nous. Avant de m'allonger sur la couchette dans la cabine de soin, Aneurin me donna une potion à prendre pour calmer ma douleur. Je me tournais vers Marius.

— Nous lèverons les voiles que lorsque je serais capable de monter les voiles de ce navire, Marius, lui dis-je.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, répondit-il.

— Maintenant, laissez-nous, exigeais-je.

 **II. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Xena avait essayé de me le cacher, mais je sentis qu'elle souffrait quand nous nous mîmes à chevaucher ce matin. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent quand elle me demanda d'emmener les chevaux aux écuries après notre retour sur le navire. Je supposais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache à quel point elle souffrait, j'appris après avoir attaché les chevaux que Xena était quelque part sur un de ses navires, et était soignée par le meilleur guérisseur de sa flotte.

Alors que je me tenais sur le pont principal du navire de commandement de Xena et que ses troupes se préparaient à naviguer vers la Gaule, je me sentais coupable de ses souffrances. Nous n'aurions pas dû faire l'amour hier soir, pensai-je. Nous le voulions toutes les deux, cela avait été tellement magnifique, mais j'étais convaincu que de m'être couchée sur elle pour l'embrasser avec passion comme je l'avais fait, avait aggravé ses blessures. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, rester là où j'étais ou partir chercher où elle était soignée. Alors que j'errais à la recherche d'un visage familier, celui de Palaemon, ou peut-être celui de Aerol. Je vis un jeune et séduisant grec, vêtu d'une tunique de guérisseur, s'approcher de moi.

— Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Je suis Kyros, se présenta-t-il. J'ai pour vous une potion que vous devez boire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me renseignais-je.

— Racine de gingembre, Mademoiselle, me répondit-il. Le meilleur remède du monde connu contre le mal de mer.

— Alors, dans ce cas... lui dis-je joyeusement alors que je lui prenais le flacon, Cul sec !

Étonnamment, ce médicament n'avait pas le goût des eaux des égouts du Tartarus.

Palaemon s'approcha alors que je terminais de vider le flacon.

— Bonjour, Gabrielle, me salua-t-il.

— Bonjour, lui répondis-je. Où est Xena ?

— Elle est avec le guérisseur du navire sur le pont inférieur, répondit-il. Nous ne voguerons pas tant qu'il n'a pas fini de la soigner.

Je décidais que je voulais être avec elle et commençais à me diriger vers les cabines en bas pour la rejoindre quand Palaemon me saisit doucement mon bras.

— Elle veut être seule pendant qu'il la soigne, m'informa-t-il.

— Elle vous l'a dit ? demandais-je.

— Pas exactement, répondit Palaemon. Mais j'ai fait la guerre avec elle à plusieurs reprises et d'habitude, elle préfère qu'on la soigne dans l'intimité.

— Bien, elle n'a jamais fait la guerre avec moi, dis-je. Alors, je crois que les règles sont différentes maintenant.

Alors que je me détournais de Palaemon pour descendre les escaliers menant aux cabines en bas, celui-ci ajouta derrière moi.

— Elle ne veut pas que vous la voyez souffrir, Gabrielle. Vous devriez le savoir maintenant.

Je m'arrêtais. Palaemon avait raison. Pendant mes années d'esclavage auprès de Xena, si elle était blessée durant la bataille, je n'étais jamais convoquée pour le service immédiatement après son retour de cette campagne. Elle se faisait toujours soigner en premier. Je me rappelais également de la première fois où je l'ai vue blessée après avoir obtenue ma liberté. C'était après la guerre qui avait duré des mois à Rome quand j'ai vu ses cicatrices de guerre, la souffrance que lui causaient ses blessures, et le désespoir et l'humiliation lors de ma vision de ses blessures. J'aimais Xena, et mon amour pour elle provoquais en moi, le désir d'être avec elle, la consoler et la réconforter. Mais à cet instant, Palaemon me rappelait quelque chose d'aussi important. Je devais également respecter ses désirs.

Je me tournais vers Palaemon.

— Où se trouve Niall de Calleva ? lui demandais-je.

-.-.-.-

En bas de l'escalier menant aux cabines inférieures du navire de commande de Xena, il y avait deux couloirs celui qui menait aux dortoirs, au réfectoire et à celle du guérisseur et l'autre qui menait aux stockages et à un deuxième escalier qui menait aux entrailles du navire où les rameurs étaient positionnés. Il n'y avait pas de cabine officielle pour prisonnier sur le navire personnel de Xena, mais une avait été improvisée et Niall y avait été emprisonné. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin de voir si Niall était emprisonné comme les deux traîtres à qui j'avais rendu visite dans les cachots du palais, il y a cinq mois. Palaemon accéda ma demande et me conduisit jusqu'à la cabine. Lorsque nous nous approchâmes de la porte, il me prévint que la vue et l'odeur à l'intérieur de la cabine risquaient de me rendre malade.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, je fus immédiatement soulagée de voir que le barbare Niall était assis sur une simple dalle en pierre. Il avait été dépouillé de tous ses vêtements, sauf de la chose qui couvrait ses parties intimes. Sa blessure au ventre avait également été bandée. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient entravés, les entraves étaient reliées à des chaînes fixées au mur. Curieusement, il avait une mobilité limitée et un seau à sa disposition pour se soulager. Oui, l'odeur était fétide, mais cela venait essentiellement de son corps. Apparemment, Niall n'était pas quelqu'un qui pensait que se laver régulièrement était important.

— Il ne parle pas le grec ni le latin, Gabrielle, m'informa Palaemon. Sa langue est un dialecte celtique. Oh, il est vivant juste parce qu'il l'a suppliée.

Je m'approchais prudemment de Niall. Palaemon était très proche derrière moi. Quand je fus à une longueur de bras de lui, je le regardais dans les yeux. Il me rendit le regard, mais quelques instants seulement avant de le détourner. A cet instant, j'étais satisfaite de ce que je venais de voir.

De retour sur le pont principal, je regardais, attendis et respirais l'air pur et frais de la mer. Il fallut plusieurs instants avant que l'odeur de la puanteur de Niall ne disparaisse de mes narines. Il semblait que la plupart des soldats étaient en place et s'activaient à une tâche. Comme pour le voyage jusqu'ici il y a une semaine, la plupart des guerriers survivants reprenaient leurs tâches comme rameurs ou aux voiles et le vent pour nous guider vers la Gaule.

A l'exception logique de Niall, les prisonniers d'Albion avaient également mis au travail dans la mesure de leur capacité. J'avais entendu aussi Palaemon et les autres officiers faire des remarques sur les insulaires qui avaient déjà commencé à réparer les ports qui avaient été catapultés. J'avais posé mes bras sur le plat-bord et observais les activités, qui se déroulaient sur le navire du commandant Seumius, qui était ancré à côté du vaisseau de Xena, quand des doigts froids se posèrent sur ma nuque. Surprise, je me retournais pour me retrouver devant le sourire espiègle de ma Conquérante.

— Salut, Gabrielle, dit-elle.

— Tes doigts sont froids, Xena, remarquais-je en croisant les bras de protestation.

— Je connais quelques endroits de ton corps qui pourraient me les réchauffer rapidement, très chère.

Autant je voulais me livrer à un flirt espiègle avec Xena, autant que j'étais trop inquiète sur son état santé.

— Comment vont tes blessures ? m'enquis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Je sais que tu souffrais ce matin. C'est moi qui fait ça, n'est-ce pas, Xena ?

Elle attrapa mon autre main et les retint toutes les deux.

— Non, Gabrielle, me répondit-elle. Ma douleur n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'amour que nous avons partagé la nuit dernière. Le seul chose que m'a fait te serrer dans mes bras, c'est me sentir mieux. Et maintenant, je me sens bien.

— En es-tu sûre ? demandais-je dubitative.

— Oui, Gabrielle, je suis sûre.

Xena embrassa délicatement mon front.

— As-tu vu l'assistant de Aneurin ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Le guérisseur avec la potion... oui, Xena. Il m'a trouvé.

— Bien, dit-elle.

A cet instant, Aerol s'approcha de nous.

— Mon Seigneur, dit-il en exécutant salut formel. Après que vous soyez parties la nuit dernière, les deux Parisii qui se sont battues à nos côtés, sont venues jusqu'à nos navires pour vous voir et vous parler. Elles sont détenues.

— QUOI ? s'écria Xena manifestement exaspérée. Ces deux femmes sont les alliées du royaume ! Que Tartarus vous a-t-il pris pour les détenir ?

— Mes excuses pour m'être mal exprimé, Mon Seigneur, répondit Aerol. Nous les avons escortés dans une des cabines dortoir sur le pont inférieur du navire de Seumius la nuit dernière. Elles sont restées là toute la nuit comme invitées. Elles n'ont pas été irrespectueuses en aucune façon, mais elles voulaient vous parler, Majesté. Puis-je les faire monter à bord ?

— Oui, faites-les venir à bord, commandant Aerol, répondit Xena.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux femmes étrangement vêtues s'approchèrent nous. Quand mes yeux tombèrent sur l'une d'entre elles, je me retrouvais à la dévisager. Sa peau était aussi noire que la nuit et avait des cheveux très courts sur la tête, mais les traits sur son visage étaient audacieux et magnifiques. J'interrompis momentanément ma transe quand Xena me présenta à elles, mais lorsqu'elle commença à parler avec les femmes dans leur dialecte natal celtique, je me remis à la contempler.

— Gabrielle, dit enfin Xena, Hadiya est très flattée, mais peux-tu détourner tes yeux maintenant.

Je baissai le regard et sentis mon visage rougir d'embarras, heureuse que les deux femmes ne comprennent pas ce que Xena venait de me dire. Quelques instants plus tard, elles partirent. Xena m'attrapa l'épaule.

— Stanislas et Hadiya se joignent à nous pour aller à Rome, Gabrielle.

Je regardais mon amante.

— J'espère que d'ici-là, tu te seras faite à l'apparence de Hadiya.

— Oh non, Xena, dis-je. Je pense qu'elle est magnifique. Je... Je ne pensais pas, tu sais... elle ne ressemble à aucune des autres personnes que j'ai vues sur cette île.

Xena embrassa délicatement mon front.

— Il y a une exception à toutes les règles, Gabrielle, dit-elle en riant. Maintenant, très chère, j'ai un navire à diriger.

Je regardai avec étonnement alors que Xena levait pratiquement les voiles **_and then sprinted over to the forecastle to navigate the ship into the current that would guide us back to Gaul_**. Quoi que ce guérisseur lui avait fait, semblait avoir fait des miracles. Il n'y avait aucune retenu dans ses mouvements alors qu'elle courrait, donnant des ordres et manipulant les énormes voiles. Au moment où le navire commençait à bouger, je me mis à anticiper le mal de mer. Et pour mon grand plaisir, cela n'arriva jamais.

-.-.-.-

Les navires restants de notre flotte avaient mis les voiles en début d'après-midi. Xena avait offert deux de ses navires aux Parisii pour leur aide auprès de ses troupes durant la guerre. Le vent semblait être contre nous pendant le voyage et je fus désolée pour les centaines de soldats qui ramaient. Ces troupes avaient été requis pour ramer dans les navires jusqu'à Albion, après une semaine de marche difficile à travers le désert de la Gaule, puis l'engagement dans une série de longues batailles, et ensuite l'ordre de ramer pour nous ramener jusqu'en Gaule. Alors que je réfléchissais au sujet des troupes, je décidais de demander à Xena, de leur donner le loisir de se reposer à Gesoria, une fois que nous aurons accosté là-bas. Je pensais, que peut-être cinq jours entiers, de repos et de détente, seraient suffisants avant leur faire reprendre leurs postes respectifs en Gaule et en Grèce.

Nous avons accosté à Gesoria bien après la nuit. J'avais passé la plus grande partie du voyage sur le pont principal à regarder Xena. Elle était un tel spectacle, une femme forte et belle qui contrôlait pleinement notre voyage et notre destinée. Quand la lune remplaça le soleil, je me retirai dans notre cabine de couchage. Je voulais mettre une note finale dans un parchemin que j'avais commencé quelques jours auparavant, qui racontait les mouvements et les batailles de Xena et de ses troupes. Mon plan était de donner mon point à vue à mon cher ami Demi, afin qu'il puisse l'inclure avec les autres récits de batailles et de victoires de la conquérante dans la bibliothèque du palais. C'était un plaisir supplémentaire pour moi d'écrire que Xena avait épargné la vie de son ennemi, Niall de Calleva.

Après avoir terminé mon parchemin, je me couchais sur la couchette de ma cabine et m'endormis. Xena finit par me rejoindre, mais son somme fut bref. Une fois que nous fûmes à terre, Xena retourna sur le pont principal, donnant encore des ordres pour que le débarquement des troupes, des chevaux et des armes se passent sans heurts. C'était juste après l'aube, quand Xena me réveilla pour m'informer que presque tout dans les navires étaient dehors et que nous allions bientôt prendre la route pour Rome.

— Cette racine de gingembre a vraiment bien marché, hein Gabrielle ? dit-elle en riant. Tu es la dernière personne encore sur ce bateau.

Xena m'emmena dans la majestueuse maison d'un magistrat local. Nous avions pu prendre un bain et manger un merveilleux repas matinal. Elle et moi n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, mais je réussis tout de même à lui faire part de ma demande, que les troupes puissent prendre quelques jours de repos. Elle me répondit qu'elle « réfléchirait à l'idée ». La plupart des troupes, les centurions Corinthiens, les troupes de Seumius et les troupes de Marius se rassemblèrent près des docks à la marque de chandelle de midi. Palaemon et les Gardes Impériaux étaient manifestement absents. Xena se positionna sur une estrade improvisée. Aerol et moi, nous tenions à côté d'elle. Marius, Seumius et leurs seconds étaient également présents sur la plate-forme. Elle leva la main pour attirer l'attention de ses troupes, Xena s'adressa à eux.

— _Soldats du royaume, commença-t-elle. Vous avez une nouvelle fois montré votre grandeur suprême comme guerriers dans MON Empire. Nous avons gagné grâce à notre expérience et notre supériorité en combat._

Les troupes acclamèrent.

— _Pour votre fidèle service envers moi, j'ordonne que vous restiez ici à Gesoria, comme invités de ce village, pendant cinq jours de repos._

Une plus grande liesse éclata. Je souris.

— _Respectez les citoyens de ce village, poursuivit Xena. Vous êtes des guerriers, pas des barbares ! Si vous désirez quelque chose ou de la nourriture, achetez-les. Si vous voulez boire, gardez le contrôle. Par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas entendre parler de pagaille, pillage ou de viol de femmes, filles ou garçons, SUIS-JE CLAIRE, GUERRIERS DU ROYAUME !?_

Les troupes criaient leur acquiescement.

— **Par votre volonté, Xena la Conquérante, Vive, Xena la Conquérante,** furent les différentes réponses.

— _Très bien,_ dit Xena puis en montrant Seumius. _Le commandant Seumius est nommé au commandement de toutes les forces, y compris mes guerriers de Corinthe et des hommes de Marius._

Seumius eut un sourire si rayonnant qu'il aurait pu éclairer le ciel. Je roulais des yeux. Alors que Seumius agitait des poings dans les airs en se promenant dans les rangs et les chants des troupes, Xena se tourna vers le commandant Aerol et lui dit discrètement :

— _Seumius commande les troupes, mais vous, vous commandez Seumius. Veillez à ce qu'il se comporte bien._

Quand Aerol acquiesça de la tête en signe de compréhension, je songeais à quel point Xena avait été habile dans cette décision. Il était clair, même pour moi, que les commandants de la Garde Impériale étaient au-dessus des autres officiers du royaume. Aerol, en tant que commandant en seconde de Palaemon, ne répondait qu'à deux personnes au monde, Palaemon et Xena. Demi m'avait expliqué une fois que si un soldat désobéissait à un des commandants de l'une des armées de Xena, le châtiment pouvait aller de l'emprisonnement à la flagellation publique. Cependant, par ses mots simples, Xena suggérait à Aerol qu'il pouvait tuer Seumius s'il s'engageait dans un acte d'insubordination contre Aerol ou contre les habitants du village. Avoir des soldats Corinthiens fidèles au royaume, présents parmi les troupes ajoutait également à la sécurité.

En outre, j'étais heureuse que Xena avait décidé d'épargner Aerol, de toute punition pour avoir désobéi à son ordre, de me garder sur son navire, pendant sa campagne contre Niall. Après notre retour aux navires, elle ne l'avait à aucun moment réprimandé ni même abordé le sujet. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir accepté sa demande en mariage et notre glorieux ébat amoureux le lui avait fait oublier, je gloussai à mes pensées très privées.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Xena se tourna vers Marius, qui semblait visiblement contrarié de la décision de Xena de lui retirer le contrôle de ses hommes au profit de Seumius.

— Marius, je veux que vous nommiez votre second responsable de vos troupes ici, dit-elle. Il sera sous les ordres de Seumius.

— Ai-je fait du tort au Royaume, mon Seigneur ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix tendue.

— Bien au contraire, Commandant, répondit Xena en souriant. Ce changement de commandement est simplement temporaire. J'ai pensé que ces petits jours de congés vous permettrez de nous accompagner jusqu'à Rome. C'est votre patrie et je suis à peu près certaine que vous n'avez pas vu votre mère et votre sœur depuis un certain temps.

Les yeux de Marius s'élargirent de surprise.

— Je... mais je...

— Allez, Profitez de mon offre, Marius, lui dit Xena. Il risque de ne jamais se reproduire.

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Je regardais Xena, comme elle, je me demandais pourquoi une si belle occasion semblait perdre Marius.

-.-.-.-

Le voyage jusqu'à Rome était le plus beau que j'avais jamais fait. Xena et moi avons voyagé dans un très grand et très royal chariot qui étaient tirée par des chevaux. Nos deux chevaux, Argo et Chulytis avaient été attachés à l'arrière notre voiture. Les chariots étaient habituellement couverts, mais Xena avait enlevé la couverture de la voiture pour que je puisse admirer la magnifique campagne de l'est de la Gaule. J'avais appris que Palaemon et une grande majorité de la Garde Impériale avaient quitté Gesoria pour Rome très tôt le premier matin. Ils avaient pris avec eux les prisonniers, y compris Niall. Dans le même temps, un petit détachement de gardes était reparti à Corinthe, probablement pour donner des nouvelles aux autres chefs militaires de Xena concernant sa victoire et ses plans pour Rome. Marius et les quelques Gardes Impériaux restants, nous accompagnèrent pendant notre voyage, certains dans des chariots et d'autres à cheval. Les deux Parisii voyageaient dans une voiture couverte avec les guérisseurs de Xena.

Le paysage de Gaule était un mélange de forêts luxuriantes et de vallées ondulantes, et lorsque nous les passions, les montagnes des Alpes étaient un environnement parfait de beauté. Quand nous nous approchâmes de la frontière entre la Gaule et Rome, je vis de plus en plus d'arbres fruitiers et de vignes. Il y avait littéralement des centaines de vignes et oliviers, figuiers et cerisiers qui couvraient les terres. Xena et moi, nous arrêtions souvent la voiture avec espièglerie pour en voler un peu pour grignoter. J'aimais tout simplement cela quand la Destructrice des Nations se laissait aller à de l'espièglerie.

Elle me dit lors d'une de nos viles intrusions que la plupart des raisins et des cerises étaient utilisés par les habitants pour en faire du vin et des alcools, alors que l'huile d'olives était utilisée pour améliorer la saveur de leurs aliments. Je savais que les gens de Rome et de la Gaule aimaient manger, mais Xena allait jusqu'à me dire qu'ils mangeaient comme si c'était une forme d'expression artistique.

Notre voyage à travers la Gaule prit plusieurs jours. Alors que notre entourage tout entier passait les nuits dans le domaine de riches propriétaires fonciers, je remarquais qu'en Gaule, Xena la Conquérante était assez bien accueillie aussi bien par les nobles que par les paysans. Il était évident pour moi que, aussi tyrannique qu'elle pouvait l'être, les choses semblaient bien pires pour le peuple de Gaule sous la domination Romaine. Cependant, les choses étaient très différentes pour nous durant les nuits où nous étions dans les environs de Rome. Les nuits passées dans les petits palais des Proconsuls désignés par Xena. Les Romains en général étaient beaucoup plus réticents envers nous. Une grande partie venait de la peur, bien que j'imaginais que la structure du pouvoir établie par la Conquérante ne s'accordait pas bien avec les riches patriciens Romains, tous des mâles dont la plupart avaient prospéré sous le règne de Caesar.

Au cours de notre voyage, Xena me parla beaucoup des terres que nous traversions et des batailles qu'elle avait livrées et gagnées sur cette terre. Elle me parla des guerriers qu'elle avait vaincus et ceux avec qui elle avait forgé une alliance. Elle me parla aussi des richesses de cette terre des trésors qu'elle avait acquis durant beaucoup de ses conquêtes. J'aimais l'écouter. Sa voix est basse et riche, soulignait parfaitement sa beauté étourdissante. Je pouvais rester assise et regarder fixement Xena toute la journée.

Cependant, il y avait d'autres choses sur Xena que j'avais été appelée connaitre. Le matin après qu'elle m'ait demandé de m'unir à elle, j'avais enfin appris son âge. Elle n'avait que sept ans de plus que moi. J'avais toujours supposé qu'elle était beaucoup plus âgée, probablement parce qu'elle avait été au pouvoir depuis si longtemps. Il était maintenant évident qu'elle était très jeune quand elle avait commencé ses conquêtes. J'aurais voulu lui poser d'autres questions à propos d'elle, mais elle avait répondu si étrangement à une seule très simple. Aussi, je me tue durant la majeure partie de notre voyage et lui donna l'opportunité de me raconter ses vrais contes de grandes batailles et de transactions négociées. Au cours de la dernière nuit, avant notre arriver à Rome, ma curiosité me rongeait de l'intérieur. Comme je l'avais indiqué, nous étions sur le domaine de l'un des gouverneurs de la région de Xena. Le Proconsul, Arvis Longinus Postumus, était un homme plutôt étrange avec d'épais cheveux roux et bouclés et des centaines de grandes taches de rousseur qui semblaient moucheter tout son corps. Il était grand et lourd et marchait avec un léger boitement, mais avait l'air assez agréable. Nous avons été escortées jusqu'à une chambre majestueuse qui avait plusieurs tapisseries plutôt criardes sur les murs. Après un repas tardif, nous prîmes un bain. Les Romains croyaient en l'utilisation d'esclaves pour tout. Postumus avait des esclaves pour nous apporter notre nourriture, d'autres pour remplir notre bain, plus pour nous laver et encore plus pour nous sécher. Je ne voulais aucun d'eux. Xena, sentant probablement ma réticence pour ce fait, ordonna à tous les esclaves de nous donner un peu d'intimité. L'esclavage était et sera toujours un problème profondément troublant pour moi, je me promis que très bientôt, je discuterais avec Xena de ses propres propriétés d'êtres humains.

Après le bain, nous nous installâmes au lit. Xena et moi n'avions plus été intimes depuis cette nuit-là près de la rivière sacrée, et en plus de ma curiosité, je brûlais de désir pour elle. Ses blessures semblaient bien guérir et on lui avait retiré ses points de sutures quelques jours auparavant. Après notre dépouillement habituel de vêtements, nous nous installâmes dans une agréable étreinte, puis je me mis à grignoter le cou de Xena. Je voulais lui faire une de ces contusions qu'elle m'avait souvent fait pendant mes années de servitude.

— Faim, Gabrielle ? s'enquit-elle en plaisantant.

— Pas de nourriture, Xena, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Ma bouche était proche de sa gorge, et lorsqu'elle se mit à gémir, je fus plus encore excitée, alors je suçais et grignotais la peau douce de son cou. Retirant mes bras d'autour de sa taille, je saisis à pleine main ses seins et me mis à les malaxer fiévreusement. Cela semblait exciter Xena, car elle se mit à faire courir ses mains le long de mon dos et sur mes fesses, puis elle jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa s'échapper un fort et profond gémissement. Suçant toujours son cou, je me mis à lui pincer et tordre les tétons durcis. J'avais la sensation que ses longs doigts avaient glissé entre mes jambes et étaient entrés dans moi. Maintenant j'étais celle qui gémissait.

— Vas à l'intérieur, Gabrielle, implora Xena. S'il vous plaît à l'intérieur de moi.

Au moment où je la pénétrai, ma bouche abandonna son cou et se déplaça vers sa bouche. Le baiser qui s'ensuivit, fut intense. Ma langue s'enroula autour de la sienne alors que le rythme de nos doigts pénétrants, captura notre passion et la relâcha dans un tsunami de satisfaction.

C'était quelques instants avant que Xena et moi descendîmes de la tempête. Je transpirais abondamment, je devais m'asseoir et lever mes bras.

— Ton dos es magnifique, Gabrielle, déclara Xena quand je m'allongeais.

Je me tournai et le vis, alors qu'elle se penchait et posait la tête sur sa main. J'eus immédiatement un hoquet devant le dégât que j'avais fait sur son cou.

— Tu devras sûrement porter un foulard autour de ton cou demain avant d'affronter notre entourage, Xena.

— Pourquoi ? C'est si terrible que ça ?

— C'est si terrible que ça.

Elle sourit, de ce sourire à couper le souffle de Xena.

— Tu es une vilaine petite furie, me dit-elle. Viens ici et laisse-moi t'en faire un.

— Non, Xena, protestais-je avec légèreté en lui retournant son sourire. Je n'en veux pas un.

— J'ai dit, viens ici, ordonna Xena.

— J'ai dit 'non', Princesse Guerrière ! répondis-je avec défi, en souriant tout le temps.

— Vraiment ? dit Xena et avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle me chevaucha, glissa ses mains sur mes côtés, en me chatouillant à me rendre dingue.

Inutile de dire, qu'à la fin de la marque de chandelle, il avait été décidé que nous porterions toutes les deux un foulard le lendemain matin.

-.-.-.-

Je me réveillai au bruit des esclaves apportant notre repas du matin. Xena était déjà levée et discutait avec l'une d'entre elles. Je me levai et saisis le premier vêtement que je trouvais puis me dirigeai vers elle.

— Assis, me dit-elle. Mange.

Je me mis à scruter la pièce autour de nous.

— Tu cherches quelque chose ? s'enquis Xena.

— Un animal de compagnie ou quelque chose de ce genre, parce que ce n'est sûrement pas à moi que tu parles de cette façon.

J'étais furieuse. Xena sentit immédiatement ma colère.

— Désolée, mon amour, me dit-elle en prenant mes mains pour les porter à ses lèvres. Je suppose que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

Xena m'avait souvent adressé ses ordres en un ou deux mots quand j'avais été son esclave de corps, et être entourée par un si grand nombre d'esclaves depuis notre arrivée dans les environs de Rome, devait avoir ébranlé ses fondations. Elle regarda les sièges entourant la table où se trouvait notre repas.

— Merci de te joindre à moi pour ce repas du matin, Gabrielle.

Je m'installai et nous nous mîmes à manger dans un silence tendu pendant un long moment. Alors que je finissais, je décidais de le briser.

— Quand serons-nous en ville, Xena ?

— Nous devrions arriver à Rome vers midi, me répondit-elle. Je suis tellement excitée de le revoir. Il n'y a rien de plus splendide au monde, Gabrielle.

— Plus splendide que Corinthe ? demandais-je. Que Athènes ? Que Sparte ?

— Oh oui, Gabrielle, répondit Xena. Notre grande terre de Grèce est une terre avec de nombreuses villes célèbres, mais ici en Italie, tous les chemins mènent à Rome. C'est la SEULE ville formidable de cette terre, et les Romains en ont tiré toutes leurs richesses.

— Intéressant, dis-je puis je décidai de changer de sujet de conversation et attaquai celle qui me consumait. Xena, parle-moi de ta famille.

— Quoi ?

— Où sont tes parents ?

Je commençai mon inquisition.

— As-tu des sœurs ? Des frères ?

A ce moment précis, Xena la Conquérante fit quelque chose que je ne l'avais jamais vue faire avant. Elle se mit à rougir.

— Ma mère vit toujours à Amphipolis, me répondit-elle en regardant sa nourriture. Mon père est mort.

— Je suis désolée, Xena, dis-je. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

— Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, Gabrielle, répondit-elle.

Je lui attrapais la main. Elle tremblait légèrement.

— Je n'ai pas de sœur, poursuivit-elle. Mon frère Toris vit dans le sud de Thrace avec sa femme... et ses deux fils. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix ans.

— Pourquoi, Xena ? demandais-je.

— Lorsque notre village a été attaqué il y a 13 ans, Toris a refusé de le défendre. Il s'est enfui. Mon autre frère Lyceus et moi sommes restés et nous nous sommes battus. Beaucoup de nos amis d'enfance se sont également battus, y compris Seumius. Lyceus est mort en défendant notre patrie.

— Oh, Xena, dis-je en soupirant.

— Toris était le plus vieux, Gabrielle, dit-elle, les yeux brillant de colère. À l'époque, c'était un homme de 24 ans, et pourtant il s'est enfui comme un lâche qu'il était... qu'il sera toujours.

Je serrais la main de Xena un peu plus fort.

— Lyceus et moi étions très proches quand nous étions enfants, Gabrielle, poursuivit-elle. Comme pour toi et ta sœur, c'était mon meilleur ami en plus d'être mon frère. Il n'avait que 17 ans, mais il s'est battu avec courage et honneur. La grosse merde qui l'a tué n'était même pas assez brave pour affronter ce jeune garçon si fier. Il a poignardé mon frère par derrière. J'étais en train de courir vers Lyceus quand j'ai vu ça, et lorsque j'ai vu mon frère bien-aimé couché dans son propre sang, j'ai sortis mon poignard et l'ai enfoncé dans ce gros tas de merde. Je l'ai entaillé de son cou jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

— Où Toris est-il parti quand il s'est enfui, Xena ? demandais-je.

— À Thrace, répondit-elle. Il a rencontré sa femme là-bas. Je l'ai croisé à peu près six mois après avoir vaincu les Amazones du Nord. Cela a été une courte entrevue.

— Quand était-ce la dernière fois que tu as vu ta mère, Xena ? continuais-je.

— Cela fait un certain temps, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas été exactement une fille prodigue, Gabrielle.

Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi Xena n'avait pas envie de discuter de sujets personnels. Une grande partie de son passé, ainsi que son éloignement avec sa mère, étaient évidemment douloureux pour elle. Quand une larme se mit à couler lentement le long de sa joue, je l'essuyai doucement avec mon pouce. Elle agrippa ma main et la serra contre sa poitrine.

— Je veux que tu saches, Gabrielle, que je te défendrai jusqu'à la mort et que je tuerai toute personne ou toute chose qui te fera du mal de n'importe quelle manière.

— J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à tenir cette promesse, Xena.

-.-.-.-

Xena avait raison. Rome était absolument grandiose ! La porte principale menant à la ville était constituée de grandes colonnes en marbre. Inscrit en grand, en gras et en italique au travers du propylée, les mots suivants : _Veni ! Vidi ! Vici !_ Je suis venu ! J'ai vu ! J'ai conquis ! Il y avait du monde partout. Nous étions arrivées juste après que les Romains prenaient leur pause-repos du midi, ce qu'ils faisaient tous les après-midi après le déjeuner. Xena m'avait informé que pendant ce repos, les rues de Rome étaient aussi calmes qu'elles pouvaient l'être à minuit. Quand elle parlait, je levais les yeux vers les somptueuses maisons construites sur les coteaux de Rome surplombant la ville. Il y avait de petites maisons et appartements situés près du centre de la ville. La première grande vision que j'eus, fut le palais du Proconsul. Il ne semblait que légèrement plus petit que celui de Xena à Corinthe, mais était tout aussi majestueux. Xena décida de faire rouler notre chariot autour de la ville avant de nous rendre au palais. Notre entourage nous suivit.

— N'en perds pas une miette, Gabrielle, me dit-elle. Comme disent les Romains, _Carpe diem !_

— Profites de l'instant présent !

Je connaissais cette expression.

— Oui, Xena, je vais le faire.

Rome était encombrée, poussiéreuse et bruyante. De beaux temples et de nombreux édifices publics longeaient les rues. Il y avait des bains publics partout. Xena m'appris que les bains publics avait des bains chauds et froids, des hammams et des saunas. Les Romains avaient inventé cette substance dure et rocheuse appelée béton. Ils l'utilisaient pour construire leurs maisons et d'autres structures. De plus, de nombreuses grandes statues romaines bordaient les rues. Ces statues étaient principalement des orateurs romains connus et je remarquais immédiatement qu'ils étaient très réalistes. À la différence de nos sculptures grecques, ils sculptaient les imperfections des hommes, des femmes et des Dieux, tels que les gros nez ou les gros ventres. Durant mes études avec mon cher ami, Demi, j'avais appris que, même si les Grecs étaient de grands philosophes et idéalistes, les Romains étaient des artisans talentueux et d'un réalisme marquant.

En visitant le cœur de la ville, nous sommes tombées sur le Forum Romain. Le Forum était une agora au centre de la ville où les tribunaux tenaient leurs séances et où les grands orateurs se rencontraient pour discuter. Il me semblait également être sur la place du marché principale et le centre des affaires de Rome.

— Quand nous nous serons installées, Xena, je veux revenir ici ! m'exclamais-je toute à ma joie.

Xena se mit à rire. Je lui avais avoué quelques mois tôt, que j'avais développé un penchant pour le marchandage auprès des vendeurs, un penchant que j'avais acquis en accompagnant mon ancien garde du corps et chère amie Bahri au marché Corinthien, j'étais impatiente et ne pouvais pas attendre pour tester mes compétences de marchandage avec les vendeurs Latins et Romains.

Après avoir tourné le coin de la rue, ma bouche tomba grande ouverte. Devant moi se dressait le célèbre Colisée de Rome. Le Colisée était le premier endroit public de divertissement de Rome.

Derrière les colonnes de ce grand amphithéâtre, des jeux de gladiateurs avaient lieu. Xena qualifia ces jeux de « sport sanguinaire » parce que, affirma-t-elle, autant de sang avaient été versé dans ce stade que sur un champ de bataille.

— Je ne souhaite pas que tu assistes à un de ces jeux le temps que nous restons ici, Gabrielle, me dit-elle alors que nous dépassions la structure massive. Je ne veux pas que tu sois témoin du carnage qui se passe derrière ces colonnes.

— Je ne souhaite pas, non plus, regarder des hommes mourir, Xena, répondis-je. Les Romains ont-ils d'autres formes de divertissement plus civilisées ?

— Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire.

La structure suivante sur laquelle nous arrivions, était le Cirque Maximus, c'était un énorme amphithéâtre où se déroulaient des courses de chars. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus de l'entrée principale du théâtre, _Fortitudo est domina et regina virtutem_ : La bravoure est maîtresse et reine de toutes les vertus.

— J'aime cette inscription, Xena, dis-je.

— Parfois des gens se blessent aux courses de chars, Gabrielle, m'avertit Xena. Quelquefois ils meurent, mais la mort ne fait pas partie du sport.

— Je ne crois pas, non plus, que je veuille voir des courses de chars, Xena, l'informais-je.

Le dernier amphithéâtre que nous passions, était le Campus. Là, des hommes s'engageaient dans des jeux similaires aux jeux olympiques des Grecs. Il y avait de la course à pied, du saut, du tir à l'arc, de la lutte et de la boxe. Le Campus se situait près du Fleuve Tibre. Xena m'informa que souvent après la compétition, les hommes sautaient dans la rivière pour se rafraîchir.

— Je ne souhaite pas voir des hommes nus patauger dans le fleuve, Xena, dis-je.

— Par tous les Dieux, Gabrielle, dit Xena quand nous tombions sur le grand temple Romain des Dieux. Tu es trop difficile.

Nous arrêtâmes notre voiture au temple.

— C'est le Panthéon, Gabrielle, dit Xena. N'hésite pas à venir ici pour le culte. Les Romains peuvent avoir des noms différents pour nos Dieux, mais ils sont toujours NOS Dieux.

— Selon ta volonté, ma Conquérante, dis-je en prenant sa main pour la porter à mes lèvres.

De retour vers le palais Proconsul, Xena me désigna une grande agora circulaire.

— Les jeux sont joués dans les théâtres en plein air ici, Gabrielle, dit Xena. Ils sont gratuits.

— Je pense que, entre les orateurs du Forum, le shopping et les pièces de théâtre, je vais parfaitement me divertir, madame, dis-je.

— Excellent, dit Xena. Es-tu prête à faire la connaissance de Octavius ?

— Oui, je le suis.

-.-.-.-

Notre suite était entrée dans le palais en groupe. Deux gardes Romain du palais s'approchèrent de nous et tendit un parchemin à Xena. Puis, ils nous escortèrent le long d'un couloir élégamment décoré jusqu'à un grand auditorium. Sur la porte de l'auditorium était inscrit, _Fere libenter homines id quod volunte credunt_ : Les hommes croient facilement à ce qu'ils veulent croire. C'était une citation de Jules Caesar. Je pensais cela étrange d'avoir cette inscription au-dessus d'une porte de palais. À l'intérieur de la majestueuse salle, Proconsul Octavius, son Consul Hirtius Cassius Tubero et trois citoyens bien habillés s'approchèrent de nous.

— Ave, Xena la Conquérante, salua Octavius.

— Ave, gouverneur Octavius, répondit Xena. Ave, vice-gouverneur Tubero.

— _Bona Fortuna !_ s'écria Tubero avec exubérance. Bienvenue à Rome, Impératrice.

Je regardais les deux hommes. Octavius était jeune, comme je l'avais supposé. Il était grand et beau, avait de courts cheveux bruns et frisés qui étaient coiffés vers l'avant. Tubero était légèrement plus grand et légèrement plus vieux, mais distinctement aussi beau.

Octavius se tourna vers les trois citoyens derrière lui.

— Je suis honoré de vous présenter, Conquérante, les trois plus grands orateurs et poètes de Rome, annonça-t-il. Publius Vergilius Maro, Quintus Horatius Faccus et Titus Livius.

Xena serra la main de Maro.

— Ave, Maro, dit-elle.

— Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Virgil, Conquérante.

Quand elle serra la main de Faccus, il dit en plaisantant :

— Et moi, je préfère Horatio, s'il vous plaît, Conquérante.

Le troisième poète était un jeune garçon de 13 ans, pas plus.

— Tout le monde m'appelle Livie, Grande Conquérante, dit le jeune garçon d'une voix qui n'était pas plus grave que la mienne.

Xena sourit au jeune homme.

— Livie est un vrai prodige, Conquérante, dit Octavius. Il se produit dans le Forum depuis l'âge de six ans et il a un nombre de disciples considérable.

Xena se tourna vers moi.

— Voici Gabrielle de Poteidaia, annonça-t-elle. Si j'ose dire, elle est la conteuse la plus talentueuse et la plus aimée de la Grèce.

Octavius me serra la main pour me saluer.

— J'ai entendu parler du célèbre Barde de Poteidaia.

Je fus surprise.

— Vraiment ? demandais-je.

Octavius répondit en lançant à Xena un sourire très sournois. Xena, en retour, commença à présenter à la hâte aux cinq Romains, les autres membres de notre entourage, à l'exception de Marius, bien sûr. Après toutes les présentations, Octavius annonça que les trois poètes seraient les divertissements de notre première soirée. J'étais impatiente d'entendre le trio déclamer.

— Puis-je m'excuser, j'ai une obligation et je dois m'absenter quelques instants, dit Octavius.

— Certainement, fut la réponse de Xena.

Le Proconsul s'élança précipitamment hors de l'auditorium. Je soupçonnai immédiatement que quelque chose était incorrect. Marius et les gardes impériales qui l'accompagnaient commencèrent à faire comme chez eux, tournant toute leur attention sur une longue table où il y avait un festin. **_Tubero and the three poets were already there picking at the seemingly endless delectables_**. De même, les cinq guérisseurs commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table. Xena se tenait à côté de moi avec ce regard étrange sur le visage. Seules Stanislas et Hadiya semblaient aussi ignorantes que moi.

Alors que je réfléchissais aux innombrables formes de malices dans lesquelles Xena pouvait être impliquée, une des portes de l'auditorium s'ouvrit et une voix familière me criait.

— HIYA GAB !

 **III. JOURNAL DE LA CONQUÉRANTE**

C'était un vrai plaisir de voir le visage de Gabrielle s'illuminer. Sous les colonnes de la salle de réception du palais se trouvaient les amis les plus proches de Gabrielle : Demitrius, Illiana, ma femme de chambre Mia, les Amazones Ephiny, Solari, Daphnis, Anthia et Charicleia, et mon sergent de terrain de la Garde Impériale, la trublion Bahri.

Gabrielle courut vers le groupe en tendant les bras, elle en jeta un autour de Bahri et l'autre autour d'Illiana. Les autres se joignirent à elles, formant une étreinte collective assez bizarre. Quand ils se lancèrent dans un bavardage abrutissant entre eux, je les regardais et pensais à la façon dont j'avais pu me laisser perdre dans l'exubérance fougueuse de Gabrielle. Quand j'avais envoyé un message à Corinthe au sujet de la détention de Chayym Eben, j'avais également envoyé des ordres en direction des gardes pour faire venir les amis de Gabrielle à Rome. C'était mes plans d'avoir notre cérémonie de mariage à Rome, assistées de mes deux plus grands chefs militaires, Palaemon et Marius, et des amis les plus proches de Gabrielle.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, je décidais de faire rappeler au petit rassemblement, ma présence dans la grande salle de réception.

— Tout le monde, dis-je en dégageant ma gorge.

Bien que je ne m'adressais qu'aux amis de Gabrielle, la pièce toute entière devint silencieuse.

— Est-ce que vous avez faim ou pas ?

Gabrielle et ses amis se dispersèrent et rejoignirent les autres membres de mon entourage qui s'étaient déjà attablé. Sur ce, Octavius revint, accompagné du commandant Palaemon. Des rouleaux de pain aux olives, des raisins secs, différents fromages, fruits et légumes, viandes et poissons, et plusieurs petits bols de miel ou de vin pour saucer, nous attendaient. Octavius avait envoyé une armée d'esclaves à notre disposition pour nous aider pendant notre festin. **_I was immediately mindful of Gabrielle's obvious distaste for the whole concept of slavery_** , j'ordonnais donc discrètement aux esclaves de s'éloigner de la table et de laisser nous autres se débrouiller seuls.

Pendant quelques instants, j'observais les personnes dans la salle. Gabrielle discutait avec enthousiasme avec Demi, Illiana et Mia. Il n'y avait aucune surprise là-dedans. Ces trois personnes étaient les amis de Gabrielle les plus anciens et les plus chers, au palais. Les Amazones semblaient avoir attiré l'attention des différents hommes dans la pièce. Elles étaient entourées par mes gardes, mes guérisseurs, Virgil et Horatio. Le plus jeune Livie était fasciné par Bahri, qui elle gravitait autour de Hadiya. Elles s'exprimèrent l'une avec l'autre dans une langue qui ne m'était pas familière, pendant que le jeune poète les regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Le langage n'était ni égyptien, ni Maure. Alors que Hadiya et Bahri faisaient connaissance, je remarquais que Stanislas se dirigeait vers Charicleia. Elles ne parlaient pas, car elles ne connaissaient pas la langue de l'autre, mais elles se souriaient en regardant leurs deux amantes converser comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies. J'étais impatiente de mieux connaître Stanislas et Hadiya. Pour une raison quelconque, ces deux femmes m'intriguaient beaucoup.

Un long moment plus tard, Gabrielle se détacha de ses deux passe-temps favoris, manger et converser, pour se tourner vers moi. Elle examina un petit morceau de pain qu'elle tenait dans la main.

— Comment appelle-t-on ça, Xena ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est de la focaccia, Gabrielle, répondis-je. Du fromage et des noix écrasées cuits directement sur le pain. C'est un mets romain.

Gabrielle mordit dedans.

— J'adore, dit-elle.

— C'est agréable de voir que Rome a fait des merveilles sur ton vocabulaire en perpétuelle expansion, Gabrielle.

Après le banquet, j'éloignais Gabrielle loin de tout le monde et l'emmenais dans l'atrium du palais. Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions de nombreuses occasions, de passer beaucoup de temps seules, avec tout ce qui allait se passer, alors je voulais avoir la chance d'être simplement avec elle, seule et tranquille dans cette cour centrale.

— C'est très beau, Xena, me dit-elle alors que nous nous asseyâmes à côté de l'énorme fontaine, qui était la pièce maîtresse de l'atrium. Et merci d'avoir fait venir mes amis. C'était une merveilleuse surprise.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

— Gabrielle, commençais-je, je les ai fait venir parce que j'aimerais que nous ayons notre cérémonie de mariage ici.

— Je croyais que nous étions venues jusqu'ici pour que tu puisses présider les jugements publics de Niall et de ses guerriers, s'exclama-t-elle.

— Eh bien, cela en faisait partie.

— Je ne souhaite pas me marier ici, Xena.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit-elle. Nous sommes Grecques. Je suis une Amazone... et je veux que tous nos amis du palais puissent être présents, toutes mes Sœurs Amazones et ma Reine, tes fidèles commandants... mes parents... et ta mère.

A ce moment même, je ressentis quelque chose. J'eus la chair de poule et les poils dans mon cou se redressèrent. C'était un étrange phénomène. J'avais déjà ressenti ça à Gesoria, la première nuit où nous venions d'arriver d'Albion et encore au moins deux fois lors de notre voyage jusqu'à Rome. Je me mis à regarder tout autour de la cour. Quelqu'un nous épiait.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Xena ? demanda Gabrielle.

Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

— Ce n'est rien, dis-je.

Il y a eu un bref silence car je laissais mes sens être encore plus en alerte.

— Je respecte tes souhaits, Gabrielle, dis-je, en retournant mon attention sur mon amour. Peut-être pourrions-nous projeter une cérémonie traditionnelle Amazone dans le village de ta tribu.

— Ce serait bien, me dit-elle.

— Gabrielle, tes parents ne vont pas bénir notre union, lui affirmais-je alors que j'avais essayé désespérément de contenir mes larmes.

— Ce sera un défi pour nous, Xena, dit Gabrielle. Mais j'ai bon espoir.

Une des choses que j'aimais chez Gabrielle, c'était son éternel optimisme, pensais-je en la regardant... écouter... et attendre.

-.-.-.-

Après notre festin, tout le monde se retira dans les différentes chambres d'invités du palais, mais très brièvement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nous soyons tous dans les énormes bains du palais à nous nettoyer et nous préparer pour une soirée de divertissement. A Rome, comme en Grèce, les hommes et les femmes se baignaient séparément, et je devais admettre que j'étais un peu mal à l'aise avec Gabrielle qui prenait son bain avec ses amies. Je n'étais pas toujours très sûre, dans la mesure du possible, de savoir combien mon physique plaisait à Gabrielle, alors je me mis à comparer mon corps à celui de Hadiya et de Stanislas, grand et svelte, à celui de Ephiny, Solari et Bahri, mince et athlétique, à celui de Charicleia énergique et robuste et même à la forme délicate de ma séduisante femme de chambre de 40 ans, Mia. Bien sûr, une fois toutes mes insécurités passaient, toute mon attention s'éloigna de mon corps pour celui du plus beau corps du bain et de la planète, vigoureux et sexy de ma Gabrielle.

Octavius avait fait préparée une chambre royale pour Gabrielle et moi. Plusieurs miroirs métalliques, finement polis, avaient été placés dans la pièce, afin que nous puissions nous occuper de la façon dont les Romains semblaient penser que nous, les femmes, le faisions. Je vérifiais, à la final, la marque tatouée sur mon épaule et fus ravie du résultat. Avant de nous habiller de toges traditionnels Romains, Gabrielle et moi nous sommes appliquées à tour de rôle une crème légèrement parfumée sur nos corps. La crème était faite d'huile de germe de blé, de baume au citron, de miel et de propolis. Bien évidemment, cela réveilla mes reins pleins de désir pour elle, mais je pus soulager mon désir afin de ne pas « gâcher » la soirée. Après nous être habillées, nous agrémentions notre tenue avec un collier de perles, des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet. Je décidais de relever mes cheveux, et de les retenir avec les épingles en ivoire.

— Par tous les Dieux, Xena, s'exclama Gabrielle quand je me tournais pour lui faire face entièrement habillée. Tu vas vraiment me distraire du spectacle de ce soir.

— Est-ce ta façon adorable de me dire que tu aimes mon apparence de ce soir ? lui demandais-je, en souriant.

Gabrielle afficha son meilleur masque de cynisme.

— Oui, O'puissante Xena, Conquérante et Souveraine du Monde Connu.

Après que les trois poètes nous aient diverti ce soir, je m'excusais auprès des autres et me promenais dans les jardins du palais. Je voulais suivre mes instincts au sujet de ce qui m'ennuyait. Je fis mon chemin vers les donjons d'Octavius. Comme les miens, ils étaient sous terre, mais ses cachots se trouvaient sous le palais. Niall et ses hommes étaient retenus là. Je n'avais aucun désir d'affronter Niall. Je faisais juste une prospection minutieuse du palais. En sortant, je me faisais confirmer par les gardiens des cachots, les projets pour les ennemis d'Albion pour le lendemain matin.

— Nous avons ordre d'emmener les Britanniques au Forum à l'aube, ma Lady, dit le garde.

— C'est exact.

Quand je retournais à la grande salle de réception, tous les hommes étaient partis. Gabrielle et les femmes étaient affalées sur les coussins au sol, en buvant du vin tout en conversant.

— Nous avons une _Bona Dea_ , Xena, annonça Gabrielle joyeusement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une _Bona Dea_ ? lui demanda Bahri.

— C'est une soirée romaine pour femmes uniquement, Sergent de terrain, répondis-je. Si un homme entre dans cette pièce maintenant, moi ou n'importe laquelle d'entre nous peut le tuer selon une sanction du droit Romain traditionnel.

— Ça marche pour moi, mon Seigneur, répondit Bahri en plaisantant.

Les autres se mirent à rire, alors que je m'asseyais à côté de Gabrielle. Ce n'était pas facile, mais au bout du compte, je réussis à me détendre un peu pour profiter de ce concept de s'abandonne et être en compagnie d'amies.

-.-.-.-

La _Bona Dea_ dura si tard dans la nuit, que je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir, avant de devoir être au Forum très tôt le lendemain matin, pour déclarer la capture de Niall et de ses acolytes survivants.

Je me trouvais au centre de la tribune avec Octavius, Tubero, et le Commandant Palaemon. Marius était en congé et se trouvait, sans doute, en visite dans sa famille. J'avisais Gabrielle que cela n'allait pas être un jugement public, mais seulement une annonce de victoire pour les citoyens romains. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ça, alors ses amies et elle décidèrent de profiter de l'occasion pour visiter la place du marché à l'extérieur du Forum. Les femmes Parisii se joignirent à elle.

Alors que les citoyens commençaient à se rassembler autour de la tribune centrale, je commençais mon discours solennel.

— _Moi, Xena la Conquérante, suis fière de vous annoncer la capture de ces Britanniques... ces ennemis de Rome et du Royaume !_

L'audience acclama. Je me mis à énoncer les noms de chaque homme qui était présenté devant moi.

— _Erall de Calleva... Denzill de Calleva... Byrle de Durnovaria... Rhys d'Isca... Tristram de Londinium... Thaine de Londinium... Glen of Regnum..._

La liste continua jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la fin et à l'homme qui fut mené devant eux.

— _Voici, citoyens de Rome... citoyens du royaume... notre plus grande capture... NIALL LE MAGNUS._

La foule éclata en liesse.

— **ADOREA ! ADOREA ! Victoire** , scandèrent-ils.

Au milieu des applaudissements, je me mis à ressentir de nouveau cette étrange sensation. A cet instant même, une voix de femme s'écria : _Sit qui perulae inter faeces petit benedicta !_

— Heureuse, celle qui cherche des perles au milieu de la merde ? s'interrogea Palaemon en traduisant. C'est étrange.

En même temps, un sabre se leva et coupa la tête d'un de mes prisonniers et celle du gardien qui le tenait. La foule commença une retraite effrayée. Alors que l'épée se levait à nouveau, je saisis mon chakram et le lançait sur le meurtrier. Une main se tendit et le saisit.

À ce moment-là, je vis un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de six ans.

— Ave, douce Xena ! Ma mignonne, tu es toujours si jolie !

Je n'allais pas lui demander comment elle avait réussi à échapper de l'asile de Sparte. Alors que tout commençait à se mettre en place, tout ce que je savais, c'était que la vie de Marius était finie.

Je me mis à avancer lentement vers elle.

— Je t'ai manqué, Xena, me demanda-t-elle.

Je tendis la main.

— Rends-le-moi, Callisto.

Elle embrassa mon chakram.

— Oh non, Xena, dit-elle. Il est beaucoup trop précieux pour moi pour te le rendre tout de suite. Je vais jouer avec ça pendant encore quelque temps.

Il y eut une brève pause.

— Avec ça et ton autre précieux jouet.

Elle se tourna et se mit à courir alors que mon cœur sombrait. GABRIELLE, pensai-je.

— Palaemon, allez chercher Gabrielle et les autres MAINTENANT ! criais-je en me mettant à poursuivre Callisto. Quand je lui courais après, un million de choses traversaient mon esprit. Si elle avait réussi à enlever Gabrielle par n'importe moyen, quel que soit son plan, il ne marchera pas si je réussissais à l'attraper, pensais-je déterminée.

Elle courait très vite en bougeant le chakram d'un côté à l'autre devant elle. Les gens effrayés couraient dans tous les sens. Au milieu de ce chaos, cette salope à moitié folle s'échappa entre deux bâtiments. S'il n'y avait pas eu une envolée de cheveux blonds, j'aurais probablement manqué la manœuvre. S'engouffrant dans la ruelle, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas devant moi, je me rapprochais d'elle. Au bout de la rue, elle tourna vers la gauche. Je l'avais presque à ma portée quand j'arrivais au bout. Je regardais vers la gauche, et je vis... rien.

Je parcourais frénétiquement la zone pendant quelques instants. Plusieurs gardes Romains m'avaient rejointe. Sans succès, je balayais leurs excuses avant de leur ordonner de continuer les recherches, je repartis vers le Forum.

Quand je fus de retour, Palaemon était présent avec Demi, Mia, Illiana, Bahri, les deux Parisii et les Amazones. Gabrielle n'était pas avec elles. Mon cœur s'arrêta.

Palaemon saisit les épaules.

— Gabrielle a été enlevée, mon Seigneur.

Je vis rouge et attrapai la seule personne qui pour moi était responsable d'elle en mon absence.

— Comment diable avez-vous laissé cela lui arriver, Bahri ! criais-je alors que je lui serrais la gorge.

Palaemon passa son bras autour de mon cou dans un effort certain d'aider son amie alors que Charicleia avaient passé ses bras puissants autour de ma taille. Elle voulait me défier pour protéger son amante.

Bahri enfonça les ongles de ses deux mains dans mes poignets pour repousser mes mains loin de son cou. J'étais incapable de dire à ce moment-là, si elle était aussi furieuse que je l'étais.

— Ce... n'est... pas... ma... putain... de... faute !

Alors que je luttais contre trois personnes, une autre voix de commandement se fit entendre.

— Lâche-la, Conquérante !

C'était Hadiya.

Je libérais mon emprise, alors que mes émotions commencèrent à m'envahir et que mes larmes se mirent à couler.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé !? criais-je à tous et à chacun.

Demitrius s'avança.

— Elle était seulement allée aux toilettes publiques du Forum pour se soulager, mon Seigneur, dit-il. Comme elle ne revenait pas, les Amazones Ephiny et Solari sont allées la chercher. On leur a dit que deux hommes l'avaient saisie et emmenée.

— Pourquoi personne d'entre vous ne l'a pas escortée !?

— Pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin d'être escortée juste pour aller pisser ? interrogea Bahri sur un ton flagrant d'irrespect en frottant son cou douloureux. Apparemment, elle semblait ne pas s'inquiéter que son attitude pouvait lui coûter la vie.

Ephiny s'avança.

— Elle est simplement allée faire ses besoins, conquérante, dit-elle, essayant de garder son calme. Gabrielle a parcouru pendant des mois, la campagne grecque toute seule et sans aucune compétence de combat. Nous n'avions aucune raison de penser qu'il lui arriverait du mal maintenant qu'elle est devenue une amazone talentueuse dans une agora bondée, à quelques pas seulement de la Destructrice des Nations.

Je me tournais vers Palaemon.

— Allez me chercher Marius, commandais-je. Ramenez-le-moi au palais. Prenez avec vous, une partie de nos Gardes Impériales, au cas où il résisterait.

— Pourquoi résisterait-il ? demanda Palaemon.

— Faites-le !

— Par votre volonté, Conquérante.

Quand Palaemon partit, j'inspirais profondément et me dirigeais vivement vers le palais. Tout le monde me suivit. Je ne dis pas un mot tant que nous n'étions pas en sécurité dans l'enceinte du palais. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me tournais vers le cercle.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ces hommes ? leur demandais-je.

— Les autres dans les toilettes publiques ont dit que c'étaient des hommes habillés d'une façon ordinaire, conquérante, répondit Ephiny. La femme avec qui j'ai parlé a simplement supposé que c'était un mari en colère ou quelque chose de ce genre.

— Quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire ? Je m'agrippais... à l'espoir. N'IMPORTE QUOI ?

— J'ai remarqué quelque chose, ma Lady, dit Mia en prenant la parole.

— Dis-moi, suppliais-je, en la saisissant par les épaules.

— Il y a eu deux hommes qui se tenaient près de Gabrielle et moi quand nous étions à l'un des stands de fruits. Ils la regardaient très intensément. J'ai cru qu'ils admiraient son apparence ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Pourrais-tu nous les décrire ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel à leur sujet ?

— Eh bien... réfléchit Mia. En fait, j'ai remarqué que les deux hommes avaient des colliers identiques.

— Des colliers ? interrompit Demi.

— Oui, je me souviens, répondit Mia. Je me suis dit que c'était plutôt étrange.

Je levais mes bras de défaite.

— **_Those were just bullas that you saw the men wearing_**. Les romains portent...

— Non, ma Lady ! interrompit Mia. Excusez-moi de vous couper la parole, Majesté, mais je sais pour les breloques spéciales que les Romains portent. Ces hommes n'étaient pas si jeunes et ces colliers n'étaient pas des breloques. Les deux colliers représentaient une tête vache.

— Une vache, pensais-je à haute voix, quand une voix s'écria.

— Mithraïstes !

C'était Demitrius.

— Pardon ? demandais-je.

— Les hommes qui ont enlevés Gabrielle, font partie du culte de Mithras, répondit Demi. Eux seuls portent des bijoux portant la tête d'un taureau. Mais pourquoi les Mithraïstes enlèveraient-ils Gabrielle, Majesté ?

— Ils doivent travailler pour Callisto, répondis-je.

— Qui est Callisto ? demanda Bahri.

Juste à ce moment, Palaemon revint avec Marius à sa suite.

— Je n'ai pas eu à aller très loin, mon Seigneur, dit Palaemon. Il était en chemin pour venir ici.

J'attrapais Marius par sa tunique et le bouscula contre une des colonnes du palais.

— Où diable est-elle, Marius ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur, répondit-il, en gémissant.

— Vous espèce de putain de fils de pute !

J'étais livide.

— Quand avez-vous sorti cette folle de l'asile ?

— Je... Je...

— QUAND !?

— Un an après avoir été affecté là, Majesté, répondit-il.

Je le frappais deux fois et lui asséna un coup de genoux dans son entrejambe.

— Vous m'avez désobéi !

— Je ne pouvais pas la garder là, Conquérante, gémit-il en se pliant en deux et en te tenant. Elle souffrait là-bas et... et puis je l'aime. Sûrement que vous pouvez comprendre ça maintenant. Vous pouvez comprendre ce qu'est d'être amoureux.

Son appel pour sa compréhension tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, était à quelle genre de boucherie cette salope ferait à la plus grande joie de ma vie.

— Elle nous a suivi depuis Gesoria, n'est-ce pas, Marius ?

Le fameux trouble que j'avais ressenti.

— Oui, Majesté, répondit-il. Quand nous sommes retournés à Albion, elle m'a retrouvé là-bas. Je lui ai dit que je partais à Rome à votre demande. Elle voulait venir. Elle a voyagé dans un chariot de fruit qui était toujours à au moins deux cents pas derrière nous.

Il se mit à pleurer.

— Je pensais qu'elle voulait être avec MOI, Conquérante. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, elle a disparu. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle voudrait faire du mal à Gabrielle, je le jure.

— Actuellement, vous êtes déjà un homme mort, Marius, dis-je. Mais si Gabrielle meure, je vous promets de vous écorcher vif... et ensuite de vous crucifier !

Je le désignais aux deux Gardes Impériales. Emmenez-le aux cachots, leur ordonnais-je. Enfermez-le là-bas.

— Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, mon Seigneur, demanda Palaemon en me saisissant doucement le bras. Marius a toujours été fidèle au Royaume...

— LA FERME ! l'interrompis-je. Sa loyauté s'est terminée le jour où il a fait sortir cette salope bestiale de l'asile. Maintenant, nous devons retrouver Gabrielle.

Je me tournais vers Demi.

— Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur ces Mithraïstes.

Demi commença.

— Ces disciples croient en un Dieu, Mithras et en une force principale du mal, Ahriman, mon Seigneur, dit-il. Je ne connais pas toutes les nuances de ce culte, sauf pour dire qu'ils croient en la bonté fondamentale de toutes les choses créées, en la résurrection, le jugement après la mort et au conflit final entre le bien et le mal. C'est un culte très secret, Mais ce n'est pas une religion agressive ou particulièrement dure.

— Quels Romains abandonneraient les dieux de l'Olympe ? demandais-je.

— La plupart des adeptes ne sont pas de vrais citoyens Romains, mon Seigneur, répondit Demi. Le culte est populaire parmi les légions stationnées dans les zones frontalières, les non-Romains, les hommes libres, les Paysans Gaélique, Persan et Germanique. Ce sont ces gens qui ont amenés ce culte ici.

— C'est quoi l'affaire avec le collier à la tête de taureau ?

— La grande légende de Mithras serait qu'il a sacrifié un taureau, Conquérante, dit Demi. Je ne suis pas sûr de la symbolique derrière.

— Ont-ils un temple où quelque chose de ce genre ?

— Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit Demi. On appelle le temple de Mithras, Mithraeum. Ce n'est pas très loin du Panthéon.

— Les Mithraïstes qui ont enlevés Gabrielle, l'ont probablement emmenée à leur temple, suggérais-je.

— C'est impossible, mon Seigneur, a déclaré Demi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à devenir membres du culte, et par conséquent, elles sont interdites dans le temple.

Je me détournais et levais les yeux vers le plafond. Je me mis à réfléchir pendant plusieurs instants avant que tout ne commence à avoir un sens. Je me tournais vers le groupe d'amis perturbé de Gabrielle.

— Non, Demi, dis-je. Elle est là. Callisto est là avec elle.

— Euh... quelqu'un va-t-il nous dire qui est cette Callisto ? demanda Bahri.

Je regardais l'Egyptienne toujours très en colère.

— Callisto est la femme de Marius, dis-je. Elle a un... problème avec moi et je crains qu'elle veuille faire du mal à Gabrielle comme un moyen de me faire du mal.

— Conquérante, si ce culte est interdit aux femmes, comment pouvez-vous être si certaine que Gabrielle et cette Callisto sont là ? demanda-t-elle.

— Parce que Callisto aime jouer à ses petits jeux, Bahri, dis-je. La retrouver fait partie de ça, alors c'est tout à fait elle de cacher Gabrielle dans le seul endroit dans tout Rome où, je ne suis pas techniquement autorisé à pénétrer.

-.-.-.-

Je commençais immédiatement à fomenter un plan pour sauver Gabrielle. Je me fondais sur l'hypothèse et l'espoir que Callisto ne l'avait pas encore tuée. Je pensais honnêtement que garder Gabrielle en vie faisait partie des plans de Callisto. Tuer Gabrielle et jeter son cadavre pour que je le trouve, aurait probablement apporté à Callisto une grande satisfaction, mais pas autant que de tuer Gabrielle devant moi.

J'avais besoin de deux hommes pour entrer dans le temple avec comme prétexte de rejoindre la secte. Ces deux hommes me fourniraient la disposition du temple et tous ses accès secrets. J'avais le ferme soupçon que Callisto n'avait pu charmé que deux ou trois membres du culte. Peut-être ces hommes séduits étaient des Mithraïstes de Gesoria ou Castra Regina et avaient voyagé avec elle dans cette voiture de fruit. J'étais certaine, que ce temple de Mithraist, uniquement réservé aux hommes, avait toujours fait partie de son grand complot. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour séduire les disciples vivant à Rome, car elle n'était pas en ville depuis très longtemps comme nous. Ainsi, les disciples « visiteurs » pouvaient apprendre aisément tous les passages secrets de leurs frères Romains et transmettre ces renseignements à Callisto. Les cultistes de la région n'étaient probablement pas impliqués dans le jeu de cinglé de Callisto ou même conscients qu'elle se cachait dans leur temple. J'étais déterminée, une fois que mes deux hommes auraient découvert le passage, j'entrerais et je chercherais Gabrielle, qui devait probablement être détenue dans une cellule souterraine ou une catacombe.

Bien sûr, mon seul gros problème était que tout cela n'était qu'une de mes vastes théories.

Mon autre problème était que je ne voulais pas impliquer plus que ceux qui savaient déjà pour l'enlèvement de Gabrielle. Et parce que je ne lui faisais pas entièrement confiance, je ne voulais même pas en parler à Octavius. Ainsi, mon plan se limitait à un groupe de dix personnes. En plus de Marius, et bien sûr, Palaemon et Demitrius étaient les seuls à connaître la situation. Palaemon serait certainement l'un des deux hommes à y aller, mais Demitrius était trop vieux et pas un combattant expérimenté. Il ne serait qu'un fardeau pour Palaemon si la situation dégénérait. Je pensais me déguiser en homme et partir, mais je savais que, bien que Callisto était folle, elle n'était pas stupide. Par l'intermédiaire de ses comparses, elle avait sûrement fait en sorte que tous les hommes du temple soient à l'affût d'un « ennemi » aux yeux bleus. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

— Je peux y aller seul, mon Seigneur, dit Palaemon.

— Non, dis-je. On ne se lance jamais dans une mission sans renfort.

— J'irai avec lui, Conquérante.

C'était Bahri.

— Gabrielle est mon amie et je veux aider.

— Vous n'êtes pas un homme, lui répondis-je.

— Non, mais je suis très forte pour en jouer un, Majesté, me rappela-t-elle. Je l'ai fait pendant onze ans. Même vous, vous avez été trompée, Conquérante.

— Très bien, dis-je. Allez vous préparez.

Palaemon donna une tape sur l'épaule de Bahri. Charicleia étreignit Bahri et lui donna un tendre baiser avant qu'elle et Palaemon ne se retournent pour partir.

— Vous deux, m'écriais-je. Faites attention... et... et merci.

— Que faisons-nous maintenant, Conquérante ? demanda Charicleia alors que ses yeux étaient mouillés.

— Nous attendons, répondis-je.

Le sablier Romain tourna plusieurs fois avant que Palaemon et Bahri ne reviennent.

— Vous avez réussi ? demandais-je en me précipitant vers eux.

— Succès total, Majesté, répondis Palaemon.

— J'allais le dire, ajouta Bahri.

— Soit ces cultistes recrutent des membres, soit ils connaissent notre plan et veulent que vous preniez d'assaut le temple, poursuivit Palaemon.

— Eh bien, nous ne le ferons pas, dis-je. Y a-t-il un accès secret ?

— Oui, mon Seigneur, dit Palaemon. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais Bahri a flirté avec le chef des Pères du temple et a pu lui soutirer toutes sortes d'informations. Nous avons immédiatement senti qu'il avait un faible pour Bahri, alors elle s'est servie de ça.

— Excellent ! m'exclamais-je. Nous entrerons en action après la tombée de la nuit.

Juste à ce moment-là, Ephiny me saisit le bras.

— Nous les Amazones viendront avec vous, Conquérante, m'annonça-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

— Oui, nous savons, me répondit-elle. Et même si vous n'avez pas besoin de nous, nous viendrons de toute façon. Gabrielle est notre Princesse et nous devons en faire partie.

Stanislas et Hadiya s'approchèrent.

— Nous viendrons aussi, dit Stanislas en grec.

Je leur souris. Gabrielle avait même réussi à toucher le cœur de ces deux femmes avec lesquelles elle n'était pas capable de communiquer. À cet instant, je voulais me laisser tomber à genoux et prier les dieux de la garder vivante et intacte, pas seulement parce que je voulais qu'elle me revienne. Gabrielle ne méritait pas de souffrir plus. Elle est une force merveilleuse, une lumière, et le monde a besoin d'elle.

-.-.-.-

Palaemon et Bahri nous amenèrent à un emplacement, à environ cinquante pas à l'arrière du temple. Quand nous soulevâmes une trappe, nous vîmes un escalier menant dans les profondeurs d'un souterrain.

— Le Père m'a dit que c'est la sortie d'évacuation des membres du culte en cas de problème, mon Seigneur, murmura Bahri.

— Y a-t-il des chambres en-dessous du temple ? lui demandais-je.

— Je le pense, mais ni le Commandant Palaemon, ni moi les avons visitées, répondit-elle.

Je donnais comme instruction à Palaemon et à Bahri de retourner au temple et de les distraire. Je demandais aux Amazones de rester dehors pour surveiller et protéger ce que je pensais être mon seul moyen de replie. Je demandais aux deux Parisii de me suivre en bas. J'avais placé beaucoup de confiance en ces deux femmes que je connaissais toujours à peine. Mais de toutes les personnes sur cette mission, j'estimais qu'elles étaient le meilleur choix pour m'accompagner, et l'autre raison était le fait qu'il était très peu probable que Callisto parle leur langue. Si je le devais, je pourrais leur donner des ordres en sa présence sans qu'elle ne les comprenne.

Après avoir dégainé nos épées, nous descendîmes silencieusement l'escalier. Nous avions emmené une petite lampe à huile avec nous. Une fois que nous avions atteint les profondeurs, je la soulevais brièvement pour voir la longueur du couloir et noter les portes de chaque chambre. Il n'y en avait que deux au bout du couloir. Après avoir éteint la lampe, je me tournais vers les deux femmes.

— Si Callisto est derrière l'une de ces portes, murmurais-je dans leur langue, je ne veux pas qu'elle nous entende arriver.

Nous avancions furtivement le long du couloir. Actuellement, j'avais les yeux fermés pendant toute la durée où je progressais. Dans l'obscurité, ils ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité, et les fermer me permettait de me concentrer sur mes autres sens. J'essayais de repérer des bruits de douleur ou sentir des odeurs d'agonie. Je fus impressionnée par le silence de mes deux compagnons d'arme alors qu'elles marchaient derrière moi. Quand j'arrivais devant la première porte, je pressais ma paume contre celle-ci et sentit la fraicheur. Ensuite je me mis à écouter. De l'autre côté, j'entendis une respiration légère et rauque. Le souffle était élevé, comme celui d'une femme. Ma Gabrielle, pensais-je immédiatement.

Avant d'aller plus loin, je me dirigeais vers l'autre porte. Je me serrais contre elle et j'entendis le faible bruit des hommes.

— Cette porte mène au temple, murmurais-je très doucement à Stanislas et à Hadiya. Nous devons ouvrir l'autre porte.

Je saisis la poignée de porte.

— Restez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle, dis-je.

La porte s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur, ce qui était à mon avantage. Je pouvais facilement anticiper si Callisto était derrière, mais il était tout aussi probable qu'elle ne l'était pas. Quand je pénétrais à l'intérieur, la pièce était aussi noire que dans le couloir. Je comptais encore beaucoup sur mes autres sens. Pour le moment, mes oreilles me guidaient vers la respiration râpeuse, bien que je n'eusse pas exclu que la respiration puisse être celle de Callisto, tentant de me tromper.

En un instant, je me mis à ressentir cette étrange trouble.

— Je vois que tu as amélioré ton Latin, Callisto, dis-je à l'obscurité.

— _Numquam periculum sine periculo vincitur_ , Xena, dit une voix.

— Tu as raison, Callisto, répondis-je. Le danger n'est jamais vaincu sans danger. Et si ma mémoire est bonne, tu aimes le danger.

— Comme toi, ma douce, dit-elle. _Quisque creat suus veritatem proprium_.

Nous créons chacun notre propre réalité, interprétais-je en pensée alors que je l'entendais remuer légèrement.

— Es-tu intéressée par la réalité que j'ai créée pour moi, Xena ?

— Bien sûr, Callisto, mentis-je. Pourquoi ne me racontes-tu pas tout ?

Comme sa voix venait d'un endroit différent de la respiration rauque que j'entendais, je commençais lentement à me rapprocher de la source qui respirait.

— Eh bien, j'ai été une épouse dévouée, Xena, dit-elle. Mais assez parlé de moi. Je trouve si intéressant cette merveilleuse vie que tu t'es construite, ma chère.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, Xena, continua-t-elle. Ce que je trouve si captivant, c'est le fait que tu as placé tous ces petits jouets sexuels autour de toi pour jouer avec, même lorsque nous JOUIONS... mais dernièrement, tu n'as joué qu'avec un seul. Elle est belle, soit dite en en passant, Xena. Pas vraiment mon type, mais mignonne toute de même.

— Heureuse que tu le penses.

Je n'étais pas encore assez proche pour attraper Gabrielle, mais je sentis la distance se rétrécir.

— Donc, je suis sûre que tu seras intéressée de savoir comment va ta précieuse petite Gabrielle.

Ce fut alors qu'une petite lampe se mit à éclairer devant Gabrielle. Elle se trouvait près d'un mur. À moitié consciente, ses bras étaient tendus au-dessus de sa tête et ses mains étaient liées. Elle avait une meurtrissure près de la bouche et ses lèvres étaient desséchées, mais en plus, elle semblait fatiguée et assoiffée, mais pas gravement blessée. Je ne pouvais toujours pas voir Callisto, qui se cachait quelque part dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

— Comme tu peux le voir, Xena chérie, ta douce Gabrielle est presque intacte, dit Callisto en riant. Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne l'ai pas violentée. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu as fait assez de cicatrices sur cette fille pour la vie, pauvre chose.

Une rage blanche m'envahit.

— Putain de salope, sifflais-je.

— Aïe, est-ce que j'ai touché un point sensible, Xena ?

Elle ricana.

— Désolé... attend, non.

Elle se mit à glousser.

Quand je me dirigeai lentement vers elle, Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

— Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te rappelle quel genre de monstre tu es, hein Xena ? continua Callisto. Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin aux souffrancex de l'une de vous deux.

J'entendis immédiatement un bruit métallique.

— Bonne nuit !

À cet instant, je plongeais sur Gabrielle alors que le son aigu de mon chakram se rapprochait. Je pus l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'empale sur elle. En plein effort, je renversais la lampe, mais je pouvais distinguer le son de Callisto se précipitant vers la porte. Je la poursuivis dans l'obscurité.

— Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'échapper, salope ! m'écriais-je en attrapant Callisto par derrière.

Je voulais la découper avec mon chakram, mais cela aurait été trop rapide et trop facile, mais pas assez amusant. Au lieu de cela, je le remis à sa place habituelle en sécurité, sur le côté de ma tenue de combat et la chevauchais.

— HADIYA ! STANISLAS ! criais-je du plus profond de mes poumons en retenant Callisto. Venez sortir Gabrielle d'ici !

Les deux femmes déboulèrent dans la chambre et délivrèrent Gabrielle. L'une d'elles avait rallumé notre lampe à huile et l'avait amenée dans la pièce avec elles. Alors que Stanislas portait Gabrielle, j'entendis sa voix rauque dire :

— S'il te plaît, Xena, ne...

Une fois Gabrielle partie, je me mis à frapper cette salope coup sur coup. Les techniques de combat de Callisto s'étaient considérablement améliorées au fil des ans depuis notre liaison clandestine. Elle avait réussi à bloquer beaucoup de mes coups et même aussi, à me donner des coups de poing. Elle aurait probablement mieux réussi contre moi si je n'avais pas été furieuse. Alors que, je la battais furieusement, un seul mot martelait mon oreille et me brisait le cœur... viol.

Dans le couloir, tout le Tartarus se déchainait. Certains des cultistes, en entendant mes cris et les hurlements incessant de Callisto, avaient commencé à débouler au sous-sol du temple. J'entendis les sons métalliques des épées et ensuite Bahri.

— Hadiya, dit-elle en grec. Montrons à ces disciples ce que des femmes noires peuvent faire !

Je battais Callisto jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop épuisée et blessée pour résister davantage. J'étais fatiguée et douloureuse aussi.

— Tu as fini, Xena ? demanda-t-elle maintenant d'une voix aussi râpeuse que Gabrielle.

— Non, dis-je en lui appliquant mon point de pression mortel dans son cou. Maintenant, oui, continuais-je. Bonne nuit.

-.-.-.-

Je passais la deuxième porte qui menait à la salle principale du temple au-dessus. L'intérieur du Mithraeum avait été construit de façon à ressembler à une grotte. Le plafond était haut et voûté. Je m'approchais des deux seules personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle principale du temple. La forme étrange de la structure faisait résonner leurs voix, ils avaient visiblement une conversation décontractée, avant de me remarquer.

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont deviné que tu étais une femme, Bahri, dit Palaemon amusé. Peut-être devrais-tu rester ici à Rome et faire du théâtre.

— Nan... mon latin pue, Commandant.

À ce moment-là, mes deux guerriers me virent.

— Est-elle morte, mon Seigneur ? demanda Palaemon en parlant du corps que j'avais jeté sur mon épaule.

— Elle devrait l'être, mais non, elle ne l'est pas, répondis-je. Gabrielle a-t-elle été mise en sécurité ?

— Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit Palaemon. Les Amazones l'ont emmenée. Elle devrait être entre les mains expertes de Aneurin à l'heure où on vous parle.

— Bien, dis-je soulagée. Où sont les Mithraïstes ?

— Je leur ai parlé de Callisto, mon Seigneur, répondît-il. Ils sont quelque part avec les membres du culte qui les ont trahis.

— Demi avait raison, Conquérante, dit Bahri. Ces gars sont très secrets. Dieu seul sait où ils se trouvent en ce moment.

— Les deux Parisii sont juste à l'extérieur, mon Seigneur, ajouta Palaemon. Une fois l'ordre établi, toutes les deux sont rapidement sorties du temple. La Parisii Hadiya a dit à Bahri qu'elles devaient honorer le règlement du culte en ce qui concerne les femmes dans les lieux.

— Je suppose que je ne suis pas tout 'honorable', gloussa Bahri.

— Ni moi, dis-je à Bahri avant de retourner mon attention à Palaemon. Des victimes ? lui demandais-je.

— Nous avons donné quelques coups de pieds aux culs, mais tout le monde est vivant, Conquérante, répondit-il avec fierté.

— Parfait, dis-je. Allons rejoindre nos amis Parisii à l'extérieur et retournerons au Palais.

Quand je pénétrais dans notre chambre d'hôtes, Gabrielle était assise sur notre lit à boire quelque chose. Elle avait pris un bain et s'était changée dans une simple tunique blanche. J'avançais lentement jusqu'au lit. Je luttais contre une multitude d'émotions. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré au cours de ces dernières heures, mais j'étais également bouleversée par ce qu'avait dit Callisto. Gabrielle avait été si merveilleuse pour s'être ouverte sur ses sentiments à propos de moi ; ce qu'elle pensait de moi maintenant et ce qu'elle pensait de moi avant d'obtenir sa liberté. Mais je me retrouvais être encore une fois peu sûre de ses sentiments.

— Viens t'asseoir, Xena, dit Gabrielle. Serres-moi dans tes bras.

Je me précipitais vers elle et jetais mes bras autour d'elle. Je me mis à pleurer.

— Tout va bien, Xena, dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Je vais bien.

— Je suis tellement désolée, Gabrielle, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Xena, dit Gabrielle. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Comment pouvais-tu savoir que cela se produirait ?

— J'ai senti quelque chose, Gabrielle, avouai-je. Je ne savais pas quoi... mais j'aurais dû te prévenir, tu aurais été prévenu.

— Me prévenir à propos de quoi, Xena ? me demanda-t-elle. Comment aurais-tu pu anticiper cela ?

Je la libérais de mon étreinte et puis, pris ses mains dans les miennes, et les embrassais.

— Xena, dit Gabrielle. L'as-tu tuée ?

— Brièvement, répondis-je.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je... Je lui ai fait un de mes points de pression, Gabrielle, avouais-je. Mais je l'ai réanimée après que son cœur se soit arrêté.

— COMMENT ?

— J'ai relâché le point de pression et j'ai frappé sa poitrine, Gabrielle, dis-je. Cela lui a fait mal. Je voulais lui faire mal.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de la faire souffrir, Xena, me dit Gabrielle. Elle n'a jamais posé la main sur moi. Cette contusion sur mon visage vient d'un des deux hommes qui m'ont enlevée. Je l'ai frappé en premier et il m'a rendu le coup. C'est la seule blessure que j'ai, Xena.

— Je... elle... elle a payé pour ce qu'elle a dit.

Je regardai dans les yeux déçus de Gabrielle. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait. Encore une fois, j'avais agi avec ce qu'elle appelait ma 'noire' impulsion. Encore une fois, je m'étais trahie.

— Xena, commença Gabrielle, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

— Tout ce que tu veux.

— Je veux que tu libères Marius.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Gabrielle la recouvrit avec deux doigts.

— Laisses-moi m'expliquer, dit-elle. Marius n'a jamais su pour Callisto et toi. Je parie qu'il ne sait toujours pas. Ce qu'il a fait quand il l'a délivrée de l'asile de Sparte, il l'a fait par amour pour sa femme. Il a libéré une femme dont il pensait vraiment qu'elle était fidèle à lui. Il a sauvé Callisto de cet endroit, tout comme tu m'as sauvé.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose ! m'exclamais-je.

— C'est exactement pareil, répliqua-t-elle. Elle souffrait là-bas et par amour pour elle, il a mis fin à ses souffrances. Et il voulait être avec elle, tout comme tu veux être avec moi.

— Est-ce elle qui t'as dite toutes ces conneries ? demandais-je en sentant ma furie grandir.

Gabrielle garda son calme.

— Non, Xena. Tout ce dont elle m'a parlé, c'est de toi. Elle a refusé de l'admettre, mais il était évident pour moi qu'elle se consumait pour toi pendant toutes ces années. Je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas essayé quelque chose beaucoup plus tôt. Peut-être que d'avoir appris mon existence, a-t-il déclenché quelque chose en elle pour la faire agir comme elle l'a fait.

Je me mis à réfléchir à la demande de Gabrielle, alors qu'elle poursuivait.

— Tu comptes beaucoup pour Marius, Xena. Il t'est très fidèle, probablement autant que Palaemon. Ne mets pas fin à sa vie, pour avoir été un homme amoureux de sa femme.

Je détournais les yeux de Gabrielle.

— Le procès public de Niall aura lieu demain, Gabrielle, dis-je. Je veux que tu y sois.

— Je serai présente, Xena, concéda-t-elle. Et pour Marius ?

— Je vais y réfléchir.

 **IV. PARCHEMIN DE GABRIELLE**

Les procès publics étaient prévus à l'heure de midi, le lendemain après mon sauvetage du temple de Mithras. Xena s'était glissée hors de notre chambre très tôt ce matin avant que je ne me réveille. Je supposais qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit allant au-delà de ce qui allait se passer dans l'important Forum Romain. Un des premiers éléments du psychisme de la Conquérante, était son besoin périodique d'être seule. Je ne savais pas ce que Xena faisait quand elle disparaissait, mais j'imaginais que cela implique beaucoup de ténèbres et de malédictions ( _brooding and cursing_ ).

J'avais moi-même un peu de ténèbres et de malédictions ( _brooding and cursing_ ) à faire aussi ce matin.

Bahri m'escorta jusqu'au Forum. Elle me raconta la mission de sauvetage que Xena avait concoctée après avoir trouvé où j'étais. Xena est vraiment stupéfiante. Cependant, Bahri reconnut à contrecœur que Xena l'avait initialement tenue pour responsable de ma disparition. J'en avais fait la supposition après avoir remarqué les contusions protubérantes sur le cou de Bahri. Je détestais quand Bahri était souvent le bouc émissaire pour les insécurités des autres. Je décidais que Xena la Conquérante recevrait un savon de ma part quand les choses seraient calmées. Ma future épouse et moi avons beaucoup de choses à discuter lors de notre voyage de retour à Corinthe.

Xena et Palaemon étaient déjà présents sur la Tribune lorsque j'arrivais. Les gens se rassemblaient par vagues. A midi précis, Xena se dirigea vers l'énorme scène à l'extrémité nord de la Tribune.

Elle leva sa main droite en portant son épée.

— _Cum hic vincemus !_ cria-t-elle.

Bahri se pencha vers moi et murmura :

— Mon latin est un peu léger, Gabrielle, dit-elle.

— La Conquérante a simplement dit : 'Avec cela, nous conquérons', l'informais-je.

— Merci, répondit Bahri.

La Conquérante ordonna que le premier prisonnier lui soit présenté. C'était un des hommes de Niall. Après avoir annoncé ses crimes, elle prononça sa peine, qui était emprisonnement à vie dans une prison romaine. Le même sort fut réservé aux autres prisonniers d'Albion. Enfin, Niall fut amené devant la Conquérante. Je m'attendais à la crucifixion, sachant à quel point les Romains et la Conquérante aimaient ce genre de châtiment.

À ma grande surprise, Xena la Conquérante se tourna vers moi.

— Viens ici, Gabrielle, me demanda-t-elle.

Je me dirigeai sur la scène et je marchais vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il mérite, Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle.

Je repensais aux yeux de l'homme dans lesquels j'avais regardé profondément, sur ce navire de construction Égyptienne, il y avait plusieurs jours. Je repensais au guerrier qui avait supplié une des plus grandes guerrières, d'épargner sa vie. Je réfléchis à quel genre de châtiment Niall voudrait pour lui-même.

— Fais de lui un gladiateur, Xena, dis-je enfin.

— Gabrielle, les yeux de Xena s'élargirent, probablement de stupéfaction. C'est une peine de mort. Pas Immédiate, mais au final.

— Je le sais, Xena, répondis-je. Niall veut mourir. Il voulait mourir sur ce champ de bataille, mais il a eu trop peur pour affronter la mort là-bas. Il a des regrets pour ça, Xena. Maintenant, laisses-le mourir de la façon dont il veut. Laisses-le mourir en combattant.

— Très bien, dit Xena, avant de retourner son attention sur la foule et de prononcer la sentence de Niall.

Je ne fus pas surprise par le léger sourire qui illuminait le visage sale de cet homme.

Lorsqu'il fut conduit au loin, Xena ordonna aux gardes Romains de faire sortir le dernier prisonnier. C'était Callisto.

Xena énonça les crimes de Callisto contre le Royaume ; corruption, profanation d'un temple sacré, enlèvement et tentative de meurtre sur la future épouse de la Conquérante. Elle se tourna vers de nouveau.

— Donne son châtiment, Gabrielle.

Je descendis de l'estrade et je me dirigeais vers Callisto. Son visage était salement meurtri et égratigné. Je regardais vers le bas, ses mains. Ses articulations étaient rougies. Je me tournais et regardais le visage contusionné et égratigné de la Conquérante, que j'avais remarqué la veille. Je regardais les articulations rougies sur ses mains. Je rendis mon attention à Callisto.

— Bonjour, Callisto, dis-je.

— Tu es dispensée d'amabilités, Gabrielle, dit-elle. C'est ça ton problème, tu sais. Tu es trop aimable.

Je me penchais vers elle.

— Tu sais, Callisto, murmurais-je en souriant. Je comprends parfaitement tes sentiments concernant Xena.

Callisto pencha la tête de côté.

— Avouons-le. Elle est belle, forte, autoritaire, et par tous les dieux, elle est vraiment géniale au lit.

Callisto sourit. C'était ce que je voulais qu'elle fasse.

— Eh bien, Gabrielle chérie, la Princesse Guerrière et moi avons eu beaucoup de nombreux moments spéciaux.

Je ne trouvais pas cela amusant.

— Je peux voir la preuve de ton plus récent 'moment spécial', Callisto, dis-je en touchant légèrement sa joue meurtrie.

— Oh, Gabrielle, ma chère, tu es tellement observatrice, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant encore.

— Je vais recommander ton châtiment, Callisto, dis-je. Quel sera-t-il ?

— Tu me le demandes ?

— Oui, je te le demande.

— Hmm... c'est difficile, dit-elle sardoniquement. Je sais... pourquoi ne me ferais-tu libérer ?

— Ce n'est pas une punition, Callisto, dis-je.

— Vivre en sachant qu'ELLE dirige toujours le monde après tout ce qu'elle a fait... Je dirais que c'est un châtiment.

— Tu ne veux pas vivre, Callisto ?

— Pourquoi, tu veux me mettre sur une croix, douce petite Gabrielle... hmm ?

— Non, je demande juste.

J'étais consciente que Xena devait probablement perdre patience pour ma conversation insignifiante avec Callisto.

— Fais de moi une gladiatrice aussi, Gabrielle, décida Callisto.

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Oui, j'en suis sûre.

Xena énonça à contrecœur le châtiment de Callisto. Pour une raison quelconque, Xena n'était pas satisfaite à l'idée que Callisto devienne gladiatrice. Après que Callisto fut emmenée, Palaemon mena les acclamations.

— **Xena, Femina Indomabilis !** cria-t-il.

Femme Indomptable, répétèrent les citoyens.

— **XENA, VIRAGO PRINCIPESSA !** cria-t-il. La Princesse Guerrière, répétèrent les citoyens.

— **VIRAGO PRINCIPESSA ! VIRAGO PRINCIPESSA ! VIRAGO PRINCIPESSA !**

-.-.-.-

Xena et moi retournâmes au palais du Proconsul alors que la ville de Rome prenait sa pause de midi. Après être rentrées dans notre chambre d'invités, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers une fenêtre et se mit à contempler fixement l'extérieur. Je me déshabillais, marchais vers elle, enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille, et posais ma tête contre son dos.

— Il est l'heure de reposer, Xena, dis-je. Viens te coucher avec moi.

Quand Xena se tourna vers moi, je vis sur son visage ce même regard triste que j'avais vu le matin de sa mort-dure, le jour où je suis revenue vers elle de Poteidaia et le jour où elle m'a affranchie. Je lui pris la main, je la guidai vers notre lit où nous grimpâmes dessus. Elle retira son chiton Impérial et ses accessoires royaux et me rejoignit. Allongées côte à côte, je la pris dans mes bras.

— Callisto a raison, murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille d'une voix triste et tendue. Je... Je t'ai fait du mal.

J'avais besoin de la regarder dans les yeux.

— Non, Xena, dis-je. Callisto a dit ça parce qu'elle voulait te faire du mal.

— Toutes ces fois, Gabrielle, dit Xena tristement. Quand tu étais mon esclave...

— Écoutes-moi, Xena, ripostais-je en lui saisissant les épaules. Tu m'as fait du mal. A chaque fois que je me suis présentée pour le service comme esclave... chaque fois, Xena, j'étais dans la peur...

Xena laissa tomber les yeux.

— Regardes-moi et laisses-moi terminer, dis-je alors qu'elle retourna son regard dans le mien. C'était une peur étrange et inexplicable. Oui, il y avait une partie de moi qui craignait tes accès de rage. Heureusement, une grande partie ne s'est passée que durant les deux premières années de mon service. Mais une autre peur est arrivée en moi, Xena. C'était une peur encore plus grande que la peur de ta mauvaise humeur. C'était celle de ne rien représenter pour toi. La plupart du temps où nous avions des rapports sexuels... Je devais me convaincre que je n'exécutais qu'un service. J'ai si souvent apprécié ta douceur, et oui, j'ai même apprécié le sexe un peu rude, le sexe inhabituel, les séductions de la Princesse Guerrière, quand ce n'était pas douloureux... quand c'était toute ta passion, quand c'était toi, Xena. Je voulais croire que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, que je n'étais pas juste que ta propriété, mais je ne voulais pas me mentir à moi-même.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur son beau visage.

— Je t'aimais tellement, Gabrielle, depuis si longtemps. Par tous les dieux...

J'essuyais les larmes de son visage alors qu'elle faisait de même sur le mien.

— Mais là encore, Gabrielle, dit-elle, tu as connu ma colère. Je t'ai maltraitée. Je t'ai refusée le plaisir. Je ne t'ai pas laissée me toucher. Je... Je t'ai humiliée. Comment peux-tu l'oublier ?

— Je n'ai pas oublié, Xena, exclamais-je. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Mais je peux te pardonner. Tu t'es excusée, Xena, dans plus que des mots. Dans une si grande partie de ce que tu as fait pour moi, m'offrir ma liberté est pour moi des excuses permanente. Je te pardonne.

Xena détourna la tête de moi.

— Tes parents ne me pardonneront jamais.

— Peut-être qu'ils ne le feront pas, Xena, dis-je. Mais peut-être devrais-tu leur donner le choix ?

— Veux-tu que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'eux ? demanda Xena en me rendant son regard.

— Que tu veux, Xena ? demandais-je.

Nous nous regardâmes profondément dans les yeux de l'une de l'autre.

— Je veux me racheter, répondit-elle.

Nous étions toutes les deux couchées sur le dos et regardions le plafond pendant un long moment.

— Gabrielle, dit finalement Xena.

— Oui, Xena.

— Marius a été gracié ce matin, me dit-elle. Il est avec sa mère et sœur.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne. Alors que Morpheus nous réclamait pour l'après-midi, je me préparais aux jours à venir. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à discuter entre nous, pendant notre voyage de retour. J'avais prévu de raconter à Xena tout ce que Callisto m'a raconté lors de mon enlèvement. Je voulais discuter de Bahri, de Marius, de nos nouveaux amies Parisii, de l'esclavage et de notre imminente cérémonie de mariage. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur la famille de Xena et j'étais curieuse de connaitre les autres amours de sa vie. Plus important encore, j'étais impatiente d'en apprendre davantage sur Xena elle-même. J'étais impatiente de lui en révéler un peu plus sur moi.

Je souris à toutes ces révélations qui nous attendaient toutes les deux.

 **Fin**

* * *

1\. a). **En anglais** dans le texte, car pas d'équivalence en français. Définition : _a lesbian, especially one who lies on top of her partner and simulates the movements of the male in heterosexual intercourse_. (Lesbienne, particulièrement quand une qui est couchée au-dessus de sa partenaire, simule les mouvements de l'homme dans un rapport hétérosexuel).

b). **En Français** : Terme (ancien) désignant une femme homosexuelle


	2. A suivre

A suivre dans THE BLESSINGS OF MOTHERS (L'Étreinte VIII)


End file.
